Invader Zim Doom Show of DOOM!
by Allura1996
Summary: Come and read!Leave dares for the IZ cast and feel the awesome power of AWTHAH POWAHS!
1. Chapter 1

Luna (Me): Hello, lovely readers! How's you're day? Well, I've been reading quite a few stories like this, so I thought I should do one too! So Let me get started, but first, the cast. AWTHAH POWAHS ACTIVATE!

*the Invader Zim characters drop from the celing*

Zim:What-?

GIR:YAY!I DUNNO WHAT JUST HAPPENED! XD

Luna:Hello loveable Invader Zim cast!^^

Zim:*points dramatically at me*WHO ARE YOU?

Luna:I-

Zim:WHO ARE YOU?

Luna:...Y-

Zim:WHO ARE YOU?

Luna:...*raises a chihuahua*

Zim:*stares at it for a few seconds, then runs screaming*

Other IZ cast, excpt Gaz:*back away slowly*

Luna:Anyways...*put chihuahua down*You lovely readers get to dare the other IZ cast! I will accept questions also, if you wish, and I will try to answer them.^^

Dib:So..We're here against our will to-

Luna:YES! Now...SILNCE BIG-HEADED BOY! AWTHAH POWAHS!

Dib:Mm?... Mmph!

Zim:Ha! Stupid silent hyooman.

Luna:Well, I think that's it. Can't wait to see your reveiws!^^

*Gives You Hell starts playing as everything fades to black*

Zim:*tripped*Gah!Can't see!

Luna:Sorry! I won't do that again. XP


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay! I gotz reviews! ^^ I feel so loved. :3

Gaz: Yeah, whatever. Just make them all be tortered. And make them leave me alone...

Me: Will do! Okay, first off we have our first reviewer, TaraTheMewMew! ^^ And to answer you, yes I accept OCs. :P

**Licorice:Hi! I-**

**Michigo:Thats my sister! She's 15 years old, long black hair, red eyes, 4 inches taller than Zim, loves black, hates pink, hates shoppi-**

**Licorice:E...enough... sis... They get it... Michigo is-**

**Michigo:I'm Michigo! I'm 9, Red hair, pink bangs, Loves PINK! YES! Umm.. OH! I'm part fox and Licorice is part black cat! Now that that's outta the way... ZIM! I dare you go play seven minutes in heaven with Licorice! Yes! then say how nice it was! AND YOU MUST KISS! -evil laugh-**

Zim: No! Zim will not obey! Zim is-

Me: Obey or face the chihuahua of DOOM!

Zim: ... Fine.

**Licorice:MICHIGO! You CANT DO THAT!... Seriously... -blush-**

**Michigo:I'm writing my parts of the review, Arent I? -Shoves Licorice and Zim in closet- NEXT! Dib, why is your head so freaking big! **

Dib: My head is not big!

My sister:*voice pops out of nowhere*That's what he said.

Me: Get outta here! DX

Dib: What does that me-

Me: YOU DON't WANNA KNOW! DX

**heh... Oh, and Tak. Kill yourself. I know Licorice doesn't like you.. and I don't particulary like you either! **

Tak: No! Why should I! It was that stupid defective that caused-

Me: AWTHAH PAWAHS ACTIVATE!

Tak:*hypnotically walks over to the kitchen, grabs a knife and slits her throat and lays on the ground,bleeding to death*

Me: Well... That was a little unexpected... AWTHAH PWOAHS ACTIVATE! REVIVE!

Tak:*thows a radon soda can at me*I hate you...

Me:*rubs bump that came from the soda can*TT^TT That hurt... I'm gonna check on the two of them now...

Zim: *nearly passes out from lack of breathing (for lack of a better term)*

Me:*doing everything I can not to bust out laughing,but fails*XD

Zim: *squeeking*Zim... Hates... You...

Me:Nice to know I'm apreciated. Did you kiss her?

Zim:...

Me: Well?

Zim:*still silent*

Me: FEAR THE CHIHUAHUA THEN! *leaves chihuahua in closet with Zim, who's screaming*

Dib:*laughs*

**Licorice:Nya, Okay. Uhmm.. OH! I baked cupcakes for Gir! He..He's annoying... but he can be sorta cute.. and Michigo really likes him.. so she helped bake them... That's why there... pink. -shudders-**

Me: I feel your pain. -_-; I dun like pink either...

GIR: YAY! *noms cupcakes like Pac man*

Me: So cute! *hugs and nuzzles* X3

**Licorice: Okay. Lets see.. Oh. Random. I dare the tallest to fly around the world, past candyland, over the tree's rainbow, into the lala tunnel, into twighat, and back, landing attitudicly.**

Me: -_0 Okaaaaaay... DO WHAT THE REVIEWER SAYS! NOW!

Red & Purple: *goes off and flies*

-later-

Me: *has random watch on my wrist* C'mon, they should've been back by now...

My sister's voice: Maybe they got lost.

Me: We'll see... -_-; AWTHAH POWAHS! *teleports to Candyland* I should've known... -_-

*both Tallest are overweight and all kinds of candy are around them*

Me: AWTHAH POWAHS! *teleports them back, all is normal*

**Michigo:What, the hell. was that?**

**Licorice:-blush- Sugar rush. Heh... -hides in corner-**

**Michigo:Right... So, yeah! ^^**

Me: Bai! ^^ Next is I be Miss Author!

**Hiya! I have (dramatic music) STUFF!**

**Zim: Im team Zim! So I give you control of Dib. Hes your servent for 3 chaps.**

Me: I still dunno which team I'm on. :/ Anyway, Dib, wear this. *hands him a mind control helmet*

Dib: I really don't think-

Me: Wear it.

Dib: But-

Me: WEAR THE DAMN THING OR I WILL MELT YOUR FACE OFF!

Dib: *wears it* 0_0;

Me: *gives Zim the controls* There you go. ^^ Wait, how'd you get away from the chihuahua? *goes to the closet and gasps*STEWART! (side note: I dunno, it was the first thing that popped into my mind XP)

**Tak: I hate you! Why you mean to Zim? Hes epic! Death by shark!**

Tak: What is with humans and killing me all of a sudden? It's his fault- *points at Zim who's making Dib dance like he's crazy* in the first place!

Me: Death by shark it shall be! XD Sorry Tak. AWTHAH POWAHS ACTIVATE! *summons giant pool with sharks in it*

Tak:Remind me to kill you after this...

Me:Sheesh, you almost remind me of Jonny. *looks at her boots* Wait a minute...

Tak:*jumps in pool, burning like hell and sharks eat her*

GIR: BAI!*waves*XP

Me:AWTHAH POWAHS! REVIVE! *Tak comes back*

Tak:*throws a boot at me*

Me: TT^TT

**Gir: Why are you so adorable? I give you waffles and ice cream!**

**Luna: Same to you.**

**I think Im done for now. Ta ta!**

GIR: *noms happily* ^^

Me: Bai! And thanks! *eating icecream with a waffle cone* Next is TheAwesomenessThatIsMe1222! Hai!^^

**Meghan:*humming Give You Hell* Huh? Oh. Hiya! This seems like SUPER fun. *evil laughter* So. Who wants to meet my OC's?**

**Random dude: Not me.**

**Meghan: NO ONE ASKED YOU! *throws a flaming rubber chicken at his head* Everything's better when it's flaming! X3**

Me: Yes, yes it is. ^^

Dib:*throws self into the pool of sharks*Gah! ZIM! Get me outta here! DX

Zim:NEVER!

Me: AWTHAH POWAHS! *Dib's out of the pool* They didn't say anything about killing him!

Zim:CURSE YOOOOOOOOU!

**Blez: Yeah. If you're a violent person.**

**Meghan: Oh, shut up, Dib fangirl.**

**Blez: NO, YOU SHUT UP.**

**Meghan: BLEZ LOVES DIB! BLEZ LOVES DIB! BLEZ LOVES D-*is tackled***

**Blez: I SAID SHUT UP! *punches me in the face***

Me: Don't you feel the love Dib? ... Dib?

Dib: *is going towards the shark tank again*

Me: That's it! Zim, you're on timeout for a while!

Zim: Do not tell the all-mighty ZIM what to do! Zim shall rule all hyoomans with an iron fist-

Me: AWTHAH POWAHS! *Zim ends up in the closet filled with chihuahuas and screaming is heard* Sorry Zimmers!

**Meghan:*pushes blez off* Fine. 8pouts* Anyway, here's my other OC, Arianna!**

**Arianna: Yeah...**

**Meghan: She's Dib's daughter! XD!**

**Blez: Yeah, Meghan has an obsession with Dib. She literally has a shrine to him.**

**Meghan: NO I DON'T! *tackles Blez***

**Blez:*pushes me off* Shut up about me then.**

**Meghan: Fine.**

Dib: Daughter? D:

Me:*pats his head*There, there. XP

Dib: Who's gonna be the mom?

Me:Probably secret. SHHH!

**Arianna: Man, we need to start daring.**

**Meghan: Yeah. I dare Zim to be locked in a room with Keef! XD**

**Blez: Why are you so mean to Zim?**

**Meghan: Because...XD**

**Blez: Whatever.**

Me:Okey-dokey! XP *goes to the closet and takes out the chihuahua and replaces it with Keef* Have fuuuuuuuuun~!

Zim:*voice is muffled*Stay away filthy hyooman!

Dib:*laughing*XD

**Meghan: BLEZ AND DIB HAVE TO GO ON A DATE!**

**Arianna: Wow. You really ARE evil.**

**Meghan: Yes, yes I am.**

Me: Okay.^^

Dib:*calming down* Now, what?

Me: XP

**Blez: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! DX**

**Meghan: Too late. XD *throws them to...where ever the date be***

Me: Bai! :D

Gaz:Is there any different video games around here?

Me: Over there.*point to the other side of the room*

Gaz:*goes to the game area*

Me: Now let's check on Zim and Keef. *opens door and Zim actually tackles me, PAK legs pointing toward me*

Zim: *hissing* Human... (insert full-on rage face here)

Me:*blinks*AWTHAH POWAHS! *Zim goes in a corner, away from me* Whew... Hey... Where's Keef? *looks in and see Keef as a little dog*... How'd that happen?

Dib and Blez: *comes back*

Me:Soooo~? How'd it go?

Dib:Ah...Well...*slight blush*

Me: No need to tell. I knoooooww~(insert dorky funny face here)

Dib:*facepalm*

**Arianna: So I guess we have to finish the review, huh?**

**Meghan: Yep. Let's torture the Tallest. XD**

**Arianna: I don't get this.**

**Meghan: Get what?**

**Arianna: Who the Tallest are.**

**Meghan: Zim's leaders.**

**Arianna: Oh. Why haven't you told me about that before?**

**Meghan:*shrugs* Okay, let's...DANCE! *starts dancing randomly***

Me:*starts playing Just Dance by Lady Gaga*XP

GIR:*dancing randomly, then starts rolling on the floor*

Me:So cayoot!

**Arianna: This is a long review.**

**Meghan: That's okay. The longer, the better. XD**

**Arianna: I guess so...**

**Meghan: M'yep. Okay, so...what should we say now...?**

**Arianna: I dunno. Come up with something insanely awesome for Gir to do.**

**Meghan: Yeah...hey! What if we had some wild party with Gir dressed as a meat stick and we all dress in various meats!**

**Arianna: An oppurtunity to hurt Zim is always fine with me. XD**

**Meghan: Of course! XD I'll go get ready for teh party!**

**Arianna: Me too! *walks away* BYE!**

Me: Woot! Wild party shall be done.

Dib: But wearing meat?

Me: OBEY SMELLY HYOOMAN!

Zim: *snikers*

Me:*hands him a meat suit* Wear it.

Zim:But-

Me:Wear it or suffer the wrath of the Keef chihuahua!

Zim:...*puts suite on then after a few seconds,runs in circles screaming*OH,IT BURNS! IT BUUUURRRRRNNNNS!

Me:Sorry...

GIR:*dancing*XP

Me:*singing along to Just Dance*Da-da doo-doo Just dance~!

Dib: ._. What-

Me:DANCE MEAT-BOY, DANCE!

Dib:... *dances slightly*-_-

-After a while-

Me:Okay, next reviwer! DemonShadowWolf, huh, cool name! ^^

**OMG soooooooo funny already!**

Me: Thank you!^^

Dib: Torturing us is funny?

Me: Yush! Pain is funny!

Zim:*still burning*

**You should totally *voice drops to a whisper* dare Gaz to kiss Zim... *snickers evilly* I just luv the way mah demented mind wurks...**

Me: Lemmie guess, you like ZaGr?

Dib: What-?

Me: Stop asking so many questions! Or fear the chihuahua of doom!

Gaz:*evil demon look* I... Have... To... Do... WHAT?

Me:Eh heh heh heh... Yeah, um...^^;

Gaz:*choking me* Go ahead... Make me do it. (insert angry demon-like face here)

Me: *sqeaking*awthah... powahs... *Gaz disappears for a short time, but then appears in front of Zim, kissing him* Success! XD

Gaz:*coming towards me*You're dead...

Me:Eep! *runs* That's it today! Hopefully I won't be dead in the next chap!

*Just Dance resumes*

_ Note to some reveiwers: I have seen some anonymess reveiws and all I can say is if your an annonymess reveiwer and you don't like this, then don't read it and don't leave anything that says "this sucks" or something. I had deleted two reveiws like that and all I can say is this is just for fun. The stories I write are often times serious and things like this fit my humor mood. If you don't like it, tough and read something else. If it's just criticism, for example, spelling errors, then that's fine, but if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it! That is all. _


	3. Chapter 3

Me: *hiding from Gaz, then whispers* Hi, welcome back to meh dare show. Don't tell anyone that I'm here please...

Zim:*PAK legs are out, has a muder-ish look on his face, while also looking for me*

Me: I feel like this is like an apocolypse... Anyway, on with the reveiws! First, I be Miss Author!

Gaz: *finds me* There she is!

Me: Crap! DX

**(watches Gaz, wh`s still chasig Luna) OK, this was funny for like, the first 10 minutes, but it`s been a freaking hour. (grabs Gaz`s shoulder) Calm down, chica.**

Gaz: *punches my shoulder at least* There.

Me: That hurt...TT^TT

Gaz: Meant to.

**KK, dare time! First, my OC. Or one of them. I have, like, 60 of em. I`m indecisive. But anywhoo, Mystie?**

**(a tall, fair-skinned girl with long navy hair, violet eyes,gold-rimmed glasses, and a black sundress walks out, sees Dib, ad looks down, blushing a little.)**

Dib: *blicks* Um... Hi.

**Okay, this is Mysteria, Mystie for short. I`ve written a few romance stories between her and Dib. Ok, STUFF TIME!**

**Dib: What do you HONESTLY think of Mystie? Then take her out.**

Me: Feel loved yet? XP

Dib: Shut up! *blushes lightly* Well, uh... She's... *blush goes darker* Pretty.

Me: D'aaaawwwww! ^^ Okay, date time! *starts pushing them outside* Have fun! ^^

Dib: *mutters* What's so special about me all of a sudden?

**Zim: Hug Gir and tell him he`s the best SIR ever.**

Me: Do what the reveiwer says! NOW!

GIR: :P

Zim:...

Me: Come on! I know you care about GIR; I've seen it in a few episodes!

Zim: Invaders-!

Me:*pushes him* Hug 'em!

Zim:*hugs GIR*

GIR: *tight hug* D'aaawww! I like you too!XD

Zim:*squeeking* Can't... Breath...

Me: Uh... Close enough?

**Gaz: I`m not scared of you; I just like you. Here. (tosses a PS2 and the Sly Cooper trilogy.)**

Gaz: *bluntly* Thanks. *goes off to play the games*

Me: Have fun!

Gaz: *throws an empty soda can at my head* Still mad!

Me: TT^TT

**Gir: WHY THE FUDGE MONKEYS ARE YOU SO CUUUUUUUTE? Wow, I sound like Zim with the shouting...**

GIR: *still squeezing the living life out of Zim* Cuz I'm friends with teh cows! XP

Me: So cute! *hugs GIR, which doesn't help Zim whatsoever*

**Luna: Plz read my dare fiction and review! Reviews make me happeh, too!**

Me: All ready done! XP *tightens the group hug*

Zim:*more high-pitched squeeking* Curse...You...

**Tallests and Tak: (duct tapes a steak to Tak`s face and shoves the Tallests outside, where a random rainstorm has started.) That`s what you get when you`re mean to Zim!**

Tak: *runs in circles, screaming in bloody murder*

Me: And I thought her laugh was crazy...*releases both Gir and Zim*

Zim:*holding antennae in pain, then turns attention to the Tallest who are burning outside in the rain* MY TALLEST!DX

Me: Sorreh Zimmers...

**Zim: What`s up with the chihuahua? I mean, my aunt has one; they`re not scary. (please dont just tell me to watch the episode, cause I can`t go on YouTube.)**

Me: Well... I can't really answer that. But I'll tell you what happened-

Zim:SILENCE FILTHY HYOOMAN GIRL!

Me: First of all, I'm not a full human and secondly... AWTHAH POWAHS!

Zim:*is silent*

Me: Anyway, in the episode where Zim has to sell candy for the skool, there a part where a chihuahua comes up and Zim and GIR runs away screaming. I can't remember the tilte of that episode, but, as always, it was an awesome episode. XP

Dib:*is laughing*

Me: When did you get back? Oh oh oh! How was your daaaaaaaaaaate~? :3

Dib:*blush* It... It went well...

**That`s all for now. Ttys!**

Me: Bai! ^^ Next is an annonymes reveiwer, THE IRON FIST.

**Dare Tak to kiss Zim. (Yes i'm a ZaTr fan) Ya that's all I could come up with. FEAR THE FIST!**

Me: It shall be done!^^

Tak:No it won't! (insert rage face)

Me: Yes it shall! XD

Zim:*poins PAK legs at me*Neverrrrr!DX

Me:... AWTHAH POWAHS ACTIVATE!

*random cat appears, then hops out the window*

Me: Not what I was planning. TT^TT Okay, let's try again, AWTAH-*duct tape is put over my mouth. Mmph!DX

Tak: *duct tape roll in hands* That should hold for a while.

Me: Mm-hmph! (sis, help me out here!)

Sister's voice: Fine, next is, once again, TaraTheMewMew!^^

**Licorice:-Came out of the closet blushing like hell-**

**Michigo:OOOOH! SIS! Did you have fun?**

**Licorice:SHUT UP!**

**Michigo:Come onnnn, sis. I KNOW you did, I could tell that Zim did too.**

**Licorice:S-Shut up! -smacks Michigo-**

Me: *looks over at Zim: :3

Zim: SILENCE!DX

**Michigo:Oh, OH THATS IT SIS. Fine! Zim & Licorice make out infront of everyone for 5 minutes, then zim, say you love her, AND MEAN IT! -evil demented smile-**

Zim: Irkens don't feel this 'love'.

Me: *pulls duct tape off* DO WHAT SHE SAYS! AWTHAH POWAHS!

*another random cat appears* Cat: Meow?

Me:Crap! DX It's just not my day today. *looks up at the celing* Sis, help me! DX

Sister: Nope. I'm only the voice here.

Me: *whining* Siiiiiiiiiisssssss~!

Sister:No. You were the one that wanted to do this.

Me: Oniisan...TT^TT (yes, I watch quite a bit of anime too XD)

**Licorice:Neh? NO! NO WAY!**

**Michigo:-Gets out bazooka- Or I will kill you, Zim.-Evil laugh-**

Zim: ._. Very well...*makes out with Licorice*

Me: Now tell her that ya love her~ :3

Dib: You're enjoying this aren't you?

Me: Yeppers. XP

Zim: *shoots a death glare at me, then looks at Licorice* Zim...Zim loves you. *lightly blushes*

Me: D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww~! X3

Zim:*shoots PAK legs at me* (insert rage face here)

**Michigo: Okay! Next, Gaz, no video games, computers, cellphones, or ANYTHING that you like, NONE! for the WHOLE chapter, and wear this. -Holds up frilly pink dress and smiles dementedly-**

Gaz: -_o I am not wearing that...

Me: *holding dress with a pair of chopsticks as far away from me as possible* You have to.

Gaz: (insert demon-like face here) No. I will not.

Me: *shudders* AWTHAH POWAHS! *another cat* Oniisaaaaaaaaaannnn~! TT^TT

Sister: Fine. ALL-MIGHTY SISTER AWTHAH POWAHS ACTIVATE! *Gaz has the dress on*

Me: *running away as far as possible*

Gaz: (rage face) *starts chasing me, with a spiked flaming baseall bat*

Sister: Okaaaaaaay... -_0

**'re alot more violent then usual, sis, are you okay?**

**Michigo:SILENCE! -glowing eyes- Tallest, jump into a volcano, and die, and then revive and die again. I don't like you. I guess you can go now Licorice...**

Me: *Has bruises and wounds* I feel... So loved...

Sister: ALL-MIGHTY SISTER AWTHAH POWAHS ACTIVATE!

Me: *all healed* Thanks sis! ^^ Now, Tallest, do what the reveiwer sez, but first...

-soon-

Me: *has a sword in hand* Go on! Walk the plank! XD

Dib: Isn't this taking it a little too far?

Me: It's fun. XP *points sword back at the Tallest* Now go on! Jump!

Red: But-

Me: NOW! DX

*both Tallest jump in, burning to their death*

GIR: Bai! XP

Me: AWTHAH POWAHS ACTIVATE! REVIVE! *the Tallest are alive again, but only a few feet above lava, they fal and die again* Sorreh!

**Licorice:Uhm.. okay... Dib, no like, weird crazy stuff you do for the whole chapter, I'm not against you, I just.. I like.. Zim better -blush- Yeah.. so, be NORMAL for the WHOLE chapter. ^^ Oh, and I love torturing Tak, she sucks. Tak, jump into the ocean and burn, and die. then revive and uh, die again, by a rainstorm... and get hit by lightning. YESH. ^^**

Dib: Okay?

Me: This should be a bit challenging for you. XP

Dib: Oh, shut up! DX

Me: Okay, Tak. Your turn. XP

Tak: It's not my fault that he's such a stupid Irken who-

Me: Yeah, yeah, I know your story and I admit it was his fault for that, but still. GO! *pushes her into the ocean*

Tak: *burning and screaming*

Zim: T^T My poor lekku...*strokes one of his antennae*

Me: AWTHAH POWAHS! REVIVE!

*Tak revives, but then is in a rainstormthen is struck my lightning*

Me: *looks at the pile of dust left over* Sorreh. AWTHAH POWAHS! *Tak revives and throws a boot at me* TT^TT

**Michigo:Very torturous, I like it sis, and I'm younger then you. heh.**

**Licorice:yeah.. You have a twisted little mind, Michigo. Um, just one question, dooo you happen to need a co-host or a side-host or anything? Because I'd love to help... I mean, it's okay if you don't need any or cant, I don't mind, I understand ^^. Bye! -wave-**

**Michigo:ZIM LOVES LICORICE, LICORICE LOVES ZIM, Z-**

**Licorice:QUIET! -shoves out door-**

**Michigo:-bitchslaps Dib and Tak before they leave-**

Dib and Tak: Ow! DX

Me: I actually don't really need one, but it would be kinda cool. Give me a chanse to think about it, 'kay? X3 Okayz, mah turn! ^^

Dib:*rubbing the spot where he was slapped* What? Why?

Me: Cuz I can! XP Okay, I now declare one of my characters here now, available to dare. AWTHAH POWAHS ACTIVATE!

*two guys fall from the celing, one has cat ears*

Me: Whoops! Meant for one of you guys. Sorreh! ^^;

?:*has long silver hair with sky blue tips that is held back by a metal clip, blue eyes, and pale skin* What the hell-?

?:*purple-ish hair, green eyes, dark skin, and cat ears and tail* Get offa me! DX

Me: These are my two characters, Sinthius, (the one with silver hair) and Azurah! (the male neko)

Sinthius: How'd we-?

Azurah: Oh man, it's the goddess again!

Me: Just because I made you two up, that doesn't make me a goddess...*blushes lightly*

Azurah: So? :3

Sinthius: *punches his arm* Behave.

Azurah: TT^TT You so mean...

Me: ANYways, these two are available to dare and/or ask questions about.

Sinthius:WHAT? DX

Me: And before anyone asks, they aren't OCs for any fandom of mine, they're just mine. Period. So R&R for dare pleaz! X3

*Get Out Alive starts playing*

Azurah: Lovely song choise. X3


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Welcome back! ^^

Azurah:*hiding, but fails because cat tail is sticking out*

GIR:*finds and tackles him*FOUND YOU KITTY-BOY!

Azurah:I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! HOW AM I A BOY? DX

Sinthius:Need I explain?

Azurah:Shut it! DX

Me: As you can see, my OCs are still trying to get used to the place, but anyway, let's get a move on! First up is once again, TaraTheMewMew!

** I just have to keep reviewing.. it's addicting. ^^**

Me: Thank you! ^^

**Michigo:I SAW ZIM BLUSH!**

**Licorice:Will you... be quiet? sis? Please? -sits in corner and blushes-**

Zim: SILENCE FOX-HYOOMAN! (rage face)

Me: You like her, don't you~? :3

Zim: No!

Me: You speak lies!

Zim:Zim does not!

Me: You're lying!

Azurah:*ears twitch slightly* I think I heard something like this before...

** Michigo:I guess I'll be doing the dares then, -resists from being violent as hell- Okay, Dib, Zim, Gaz, Gir, and LUNA! Chase Tak down with flaming chainsaws... and then uh.. do whatever you want from there. **

**Licorice:-Giggles a little-**

Tak: WHAT?

Me:Yay!^^ AWTHAH POWAHS! *wearing something like a demon slayers' uniform*

Dib:-_0 Why'd-?

Me: Because I can. Let's go! (evil smile face)

Gaz: *turns chainsaw on,which looks a lot like the one in Black Butler* Whatever.

Tak: *starts running*

Zim: *trying to figure out how to activate chainsaw*

Dib: Out of all the technology you use, you can't figure out a chainsaw?

Zim: SILENCE! This weapon is, erm... Too simple for Zim's intelligence!

Dib: *rolls eyes* What ever you say...

GIR: *is being dragged by a chainsaw that is WAY too big for him*WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~

Me: Ack! Run!

Tak: What do you think I'm doing? DX

-five minutes later-

*the place is a wreak, but few were hurt*

Me: e_0

Sister: Want me to fix it?

Me: Please oniisama?

Sister: All right... ALL-MIGHTY SISTER AWTHAH POWAHS ACTIVATE! *the place is back to normal*

Me: Thank you oniisama! ^^

** Michigo:o.o Okay, uh... errr.. ZIM! READ LICORICE'S NEW STORY, "A Party's A Day, A memories Forever" And tell her what you think!**

**Licorice:No Michigo, No... you did NOT just do that. It's a really bad story.. DONT.. DON'T RE-**

**Michigo:Read it. or else. -evil insane glare-**

Zim: -_o Okaaaaay...*goes off to read it*

-ten minutes later-

Zim:*silent,and very slightly, blushing*

Me: Weeeeeeeelllllll~?

Zim:S-SHUT IT FILTHY HYOOMAN! DX

Me: You liked it, didn't you? :3

Zim: No, Z-Zim did not!

Me: You're lying. X3

Zim: Zim is not!

Sinthius: Here we go again... -_-

**Michigo: I, don't have anything else.. except -Gives Luna, Dib, & Zim crazy awesome weapons to do stuff with, like, torture. -snicker-**

Licorice:You're crazy, Michigo.

Me: Awe-SOME!

Zim: Hm... *picks up a large gun-like weapon, then looks over at Dib*

Dib: *picks up another large weapon,then looks at Zim* I don't like that look...

Me: EPIC WAR BATTLE SCENE POWAHS ACTIVATE! ^^

Dib: What-

*apocalypse-like scene is seen*

Me:Holy crap, I didn't think I'd do it that well... Now on with teh battle!

-ten minutes later-

Dib: You cheated! DX

Me:Did not!

Zim: Lies!

Sinthius: Had fun?

Me,Zim and Dib: Shut up!

** Licorice:You're crazy, Michigo.**

** Michigo:Yes, I know. OH, AND -girly moment- OH, MY. GOSH. Licorice is a neko too!**

Azurah: Oh really? ;3 That's cool.

Me: Behave kitteh boy.

Azurah: You no fun. XP

**Licorice:Yes... DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! GOSH! -flips tail around self-**

** Michigo:He, I'm part fox, don't whine.**

** Licorice:-Hisses- -waves- Bye zim... -blush-**

** Michigo:-Jumps infront of camera- BYEEE WOOORLDDD!**

Me: Bai!^^

Zim: *waves back slightly, blushing very lightly*

Me: *pokes his face*You're blushing. :3

Zim: Go away hyooman-filth!

Me: XP Next up is invaderXoxO! Cool name! ^^

**hey i have 1 questionish-dare?**

** Zim, will you please make out with me? °-'(no joke lolz)**

Me: Well~?

Zim: What is with these hyoomans and Zim? DX

Me: Because you're so awesome. X3 That and if you wanna be some sort of slave-master or something, you do need to deal with people like this.

Zim: ...So this is helping Zim in some way?

Me:*nods, trying not to laugh*X3

Zim: Hm...

Dib: *whispers to me* Is he really gonna-?

Me: Sh. XP

Zim:... Very well. *makes out with invaderXoxO*

Me: *biting lip,trying not to laugh*

Sinthius: *rolls eyes and picks up the next dare paper* Next is I be Miss Author.

**Why does everyone wa-(shuts up as she sees Sinthius)**

** M: Oooooh someone`s in looooooove!**

Me: Looks like you've got a fangirl already Sin! ^^

Sinthius: *blush* Shut up! DX

** Shut your face hole, Mystie! Well, more stuff.**

** Dib: Well, do you WANT us all to hate you? No offense, but I pity you. Now, you for some reason have a choice of any girl in this room. You need to kiss one. Who do you pick? (He has to kiss her but don`t tell him yet.)**

Dib: Well... I guess I'm not used to the attention, that's all.

Me: Now, which girl in the room Dibbeh? :3

Dib:Uh... *slight blush*

Me: Well~?

Dib: Well there isn't really much...

Me: Hm... *mutters* Tak, Gaz, no not Gaz... THAT would be weird... Tenn, myself... Hm...

Dib: See the problem?

Me: What about Mystie?

Dib: Hrm...

Me: *sigh* Do you have to be so picky?

Dib: I don't know! DX I usually don't have these types of decisions!

Me: Fine! Let's just settle this! *kisses his cheek* There!

Dib: *silent, somewhat shocked*

Me: You didn't say on the lips or anything, so there, that settled it!

**Zim: Truth be told, I don`t understand half the things you do, but we loves ya anyway! (hugs him) DON`T FIGHT THE LOVE!**

Me: Yep! *hugs him too* WE ALL LOVES YA ZIMMEH!

Zim: Can't... Breath...

Me: Sorreh! ^^;

** M: You sound like a hippie!**

** HUSH! That little outburst earned you 7 minutes in heaven with Zim. That`ll kill you, Zim, and Dib!**

** M: You evil little elf!**

** I`M NOT LITTLE! I`M 5 FOOT SIX!(growls)**

Dib: *still silent and still somewhat in shock*

Me: *pushes Mystie and Zim towards the closet* Have fuuuuuuuuuunnnn~! X3

Azurah: *sigh* Bored...

GIR: *pokes his ears, then giggles when they twitch*

Sinthius: Looks like you've already made a friend.

Azurah: Eh, he's cool.

**Gaz: Did you like the games? (throws a copy of Driver) This is stupid, but it`s fun to run off the road and hit ppl.**

Gaz: Eh, they were alright. *starts playing Driver*

Me: What's even more fun is the Simpsons Hit 'n Run game. XP

Sinthius: Like violence much?

Me: Yush! Otherwise I wouldn't have created you two!

Azurah: The goddess got you there Sin.

Me: QUIT CALLING ME "GODDESS"!

**Tak: You are stupid and incompetent! You are not going to match Zim! So spend five hours with rabid raccoons.**

Me: Well, with me I understand a bit of her story, but she still drives me crazy with that crazy laugh sooooooo~ *throws Tak into the rabid raccoon pit*

Sinthius: Wasn't that a bit much?

Me: Nah, I've seen worse.

Sinthius: I can only imagine. -_-;

**Gir: My friends say hi, and Jessie wants you to have this. (gives rubber turtle and 50 tacos.)**

GIR: YAY! *noms tacos like pac man, and huggles rubber turtle*

Me: So freakin' cute! XD

** Luna: I wrote an epic fail of a suicide fic. Could you read it and tell me how bad it sucked? I hope not too bad...**

** KK dones for now. Bai bai!**

Me: Kay! *reads it*

-ten minutes later-

Me: *in a corner, trying not to cry, look much like a child* It... It wasn't bad at all... It...

GIR: *laying on my head* Poor sad lady...

Sinthius: Well, I guess it's the end here so... I guess I'm the one to say, we'll see you in the next chap... If she doesn't have some sort of breakdown.

*One-X starts playing*


	5. Chapter 5

Me:*still sitting in the corner,carrying a little Zim plushie in my arms, looking like a child that finished watching a horror movie*

Azurah:Still sad over that one fic?

Me: It was so beautifully written and...*sniffle*

Azurah:Looks like we're in charge.

Sinthius: Yeah, but we're powerless compared to her.

Azurah: We could at least read the dares.

Sinthius:And do what?

Azurah:Anything,as long as we do something! We can't just let them do what they've been doing.

Sinthius:Oh, it can't be that bad.

Azurah:*opens the door*

*GIR's running like crazy because he has hot sause on his head, Dib and Zim are having an epic (fail) battle, Tak's plotting a death for Luna (me), Tallest Red and Purple are raiding the kitchen, and Gaz is playing her video games*

Azurah: You see the problem?

Sinthius:... Welcome to another episode of The Invader... What's this called again?

Azurah: I dunno, we just came here. XP

Sinthius: This, uh, truth or dare show-

Me: You're doing it wrong! DX

Azurah: The goddess is better! ^^

Me: *moves the two away from the camera* Hai! Okay, so, uh, let's just go on with the dares now! First is the lovely I be Miss Author!

**Aw, fudge monkeys...I broke Luna. T^T I sorry!**

Me: I'm better now. ^^ It was just... really well-written and...*sniff*

Azurah: Don't cry again goddess!

Me: Stop calling me that! *punches his arm*

Azurah: *chuckles anyway*

**Dare time:**

**Dib: Who do you like? (holds up her Flaming Taser-Saw of Doom)**

Me: Yes Dib. Who do you liiiiiiiiiike~? (insert dorky funny face)

Dib: *rolls eyes, then looks over at the Flaming Taser-Saw of Doom* 0_0; I-I like, uh... I like...

Me: *hits his head* Spit it out!

Dib: OW! DX

Me: Speak now! (cough, or forever hold your peace, cough cough)

Dib: Why should I say?

Me: Do you not see the Taser-Saw of Doom?

Dib: Oh, yeah, huh? -_-;

Me: SPEAK!

Dib: Uh...

Me: THEN DEATH BY SHARK! *throws him in the shark tank* I think I'm gonna keep that. ^^ *revives him*

**Zim: You are the Mighty Smallest, highest power around for 3 chappies!**

Zim: VICTORY FOR ZIM! Now all of you hyooman pig-smellies shall obey the all-mighty invader ZIM!

Sinthius: This is gonna get to his head, huh?

Azurah: Ya think?

Me: Yes, but you still have to do dare Zimmers.

Zim:... CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU! DX

**Tak & Tallests: Treat Zim like royalty.**

Tak: What? No way! I shouldn't be doing such thing! He derserves the worst of treatmeant and-

Me: *sigh* AWTHAH POWAHS!

*both Tak and the Tallests hypnotically treat Zim as if he were royalty*

Me: There. ^^

**Luna: Do you like Dib? And I was bored and upset, that`s why I wrote those.**

Me: I do, yet I don't. I dunno. I find myself a lot like Dib, but, if you can't tell, I tend to act like a crazy homocidal maniac. (cough Did not use a Jonny for an example cough, cough) I also like Zimmers and also kiiiiiiinnnnnnda Tak. So, yeah, kinda hard for me to pick my favourites, other than GIR. XP And if it helps, my sister calls me a female version of Dib, no kidding. -_-; All I'm missing, is the glasses.

**Gir: Jessie said hi and she loves you (like family)! Dance with a squirrel!**

GIR: YAY! *dances to the Numa Numa with the squirrel* XP

Me: *taking pictures* XP

**Gaz: Why are you so awesome?**

Gaz: Eh.

Me: THE AWESOME PERSON OF AWESOMENESS HAS SPOKEN! XD

Sinthius: *facepalms* Next is Invader Blitz.

**Dib and Zim:Zim,You are a Prehistoric Whale Eating shark known as Megalodon,Dib,You are A REALLY HUGE HEADED Person in the Ocean that Zim thinks is a Whale,ZIM EAT HIM! Afterwhich,Sing Why cant we be friends?**

Me: o_o *starts laughing* THIS IS AWESOME!XD

Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

Me: *pats his head* It's okay, I know how your pain is. BUT DEAL WITH IT!

Dib: TT^TT

Me: Hey, where's Zi- oh.

*Zim is sitting on a throne, Tak is fanning him while the Tallest are serving him food*

Sinthius: Told ya this was gonna go to his head.

Me: Zimmeh! You have to do a dare now!

Zim: *sigh* Enough! I shall be back.

Me: *reading an Irken biology book* I wonder how this would work... *throws the book* Oh well. AWTHAH POWAHS!

-a few moments later...-

Me: *pokes Zim's stomache (which should be the squeedilyspooch)* I wonder how'd that went...

Dib: *voise somewhat muffed* Not good.

Me: *runs screaming* AWTHAH POWAHS! AWTHAH POWAHS! AWTHAH POWAHS! DX

*Dib now stands next to Sinthius, looking like he saw something that would scar him for life*

Sinthius: Well?

Dib: Don't... Just... Don't...

Zim: Ugh... Zim doesn't feel any better...

Me: Aw, poor Zimmy... *hugs him* OOOH! HE'S SOFT AND SQUICHY!X3

Zim: *groans*

Me: Now sing.

Dib: You're kidding, right?

Me: (insert demon face) Does this look like I'm kidding?

Dib: ... *squeeks* No miss...

Me: (normal) Good!~^^ NOW SING!

Zim: Ugh...

Both: _Why can't we be friends_

_why can we be friends_

_why can't we be friends-_

GIR:*tackles them both*XP ALL FRIENDS NOW!

Me: X3

**GIR and Dib:Sing Feed Me from little shop of horrors,and Dib play Seymour**

Me: Well, I dunno the song, but I'll look for it before the chap ends,'kay?

**Gaz:Say In accordance With the Prophecy at the end of EVERY Sentence for the next 2 chapters**

Gaz: At the end of each sentence? Pft, whatever.

Me: ...

Gaz: ... *sigh* In accordance with the prophecy.

Me: Next is TheAwesomenessThatIsMe1222! ^^ Long time no see!

**Meghan: Aw, I feel guilty for not reviewing the last 2 chapters. T^T**

Me: It's okay. ^^

**Blez: So what? It's just a Game show thing. She'll get over.**

**Meghan: Yeah, but NO ONE can get over YOUR FACE! XD**

**Blez:*rolls eyes***

Me: *laughing*

Azurah: Any dares for me or Sin yet?

Me: Nope.

Sinthius: Questions?

Me: Nope.

Both: *sigh*

**Meghan: Yeah. Oh! LET'S HAVE A PIE EATING CONTEST!**

**Blez: That's a...stupid idea.**

**Meghan: Shut up.**

GIR: YAY! PIE!

Me: I shall be judge!

Sinthius: So me and Azurah are in this too?

Me: Yep. NOW GOOOOOOOOO!

-fifteen minutes later-

Me: GIR wins!

*Everyone's stomaches (or squeedilyspooches) are buldged and all groaning in pain or... Somethin*

Me: Oniisama?

Sister: Okay, okay. SISTER POWAHS ACTIVATE!

*Everyone's normal again*

Me: Thankies! :3

**Blez: Luna, I dare you to build a meat dragon.**

**Meghan: And not just any meat will do. XD**

**Blez: You're crazy, you know that?**

**Meghan: Yes. I'm crazy and I'm proud!**

Me: I shall build it with... BACON!

Dib: Bacon? -_o

Me: Yesh, bacon makes everything better. X3 *starts building*

-hours later-

Me: Finished! XP

*A giant dragon sculpture is seen, made of 100% bacon*

GIR: BACON DRAGON! *eats it*

Me: TT^TT

**Blez: Yeah, okay.**

**Meghan: !**

**Blez:...wow.**

**Meghan: I just spoke doggeh.**

**Blez: I'm afraid, not even a dog could understand that.**

Me: ?

GIR: *stomache buldged, looking like himself in Halloween Specatcular of Spooky Doom* Burp!

Me: Meh poor bacon dragon...T^T

**Meghan: Oh well. Pottomat. XD**

**Blez: Why don't you go...do something else?**

**Meghan: Like what?**

**Blez: Like...leave me alone?**

**Meghan:...okie dokie! XP *walks over to Zim*...whatcha doooin?**

Zim: Go away filthy hyooman pig-smellie.

Me: *bluntly* Whatever you say All-mighty smallest.

Zim: SILENCE! DX

Me: -_-;

**Blez: I dare someone (whoever wants to, I don't care) to sing Buried Alive by Avenged Sevenfold.**

**Meghan: I like that song. :3**

**Blez: Yeah, good for you.**

Me: Okie-dokie! All songs will be sang towards the end of the chapter!

Azurah: Why? *tilts head*

Me: Makes a good finale. X3

**Meghan: .**

**Blez: I'm...just gonna go now.**

**Meghan: Aw. *looks at the Tallest* SACRIFICE! SACRIFICE! SACRIFICE! Yeah, that's all I got. Sorry. Bye! :D**

Me: BAI! XD Oh, yes, *looks at the Tallest* I agree totally. ZIM!

Zim: *looks over*

Me: Sacrifice the Tallest to the shark tank of doom!

Zim: *sigh* Very well. Go, now.

Tallest: *goes to the shark tank*

Me: *pushes them in* Bai-bai! Next is TaratheMewMew!^^

**Licorice:-Sits in emo corner-**

**Michigo:Uh... sis... The camera's on...**

**Licorice:I DON'T CARE! -whine-**

**Michigo:She.. uh. She's a little upset because Zim kissed someone else. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS IN TOD SHOWS, SIS!**

**Licorice:I KNOW.. BUT... ..-falls silent-**

Me: Sorry... But it _is _a ToD show...

**Michigo:-Sigh-I guess I'll be doing the dares this time. Alright.. let's see... -Pulls out list- Oh, HEH. Red, dress like a girl and try to convince purple you're uh... MIYUKI! Yeah! ^^...**

Me: *tilts head* Who are they really? Miyuki and the other one? I mean, I've heard about them, but I haven't seen them in any of the IZ episodes, so again, I ask, who are they?

Azurah: If she don't know, then it's a no go with the dare. Sorreh.

**Licorice:I don't even think shes a-**

**Michigo:QUIET, SIS, THEY DON'T HAVE TO KNOW. Next... ermm.. GIR! Sit still for for than 2 minutes. No yelling, squealing,. any noise. You can only breathe. If you do, you'll get a bunch of piggies and candy.. and stuff.**

GIR: Okie-dokie!

-ten seconds later*

*GIR explodes*

Me: NUUUUUUUUU! DX AWTHAH POWAHS! REVIVE!

*GIR is back to normal*

Me: Yay! ^^

**Licorice:Good lu-**

**Michigo:Quiet! Finally... -sigh- Zim, make Licorice feel better, serious;y. Do anything you want. She's... not usually this depressed. Even I worry. o.o [And she wrote ZaLr's too]**

**Licorice:DID I HEAR WHAT I THOUGHT I JUST HEARD?**

**Michigo:No. I'm talking about Gir.**

**Licorice:...oh. -goes back to being depressed.-**

**Michigo:Kay.. o.o BYE FOR NOW. ^^ -slaps tallest-**

Tallest: *still in the shark tank*

Me: Oops! I forgot them! AWTHAH POWAHS! REVIVE!

Tallest: *comes back to life, then is slapped*

Red: OW!

Purple: What was that for?

Me: Stuff! XP Okay Zimmers! Please make her better!

Zim: *still sitting on throne, staring at me blankly*

Me: (puppy face) Pwease?

Zim: -_o ?

Me: Pwetty pwease?

Zim: If I do so, will you stop that?

Me: *nods*

Zim: *sighs then gets up, goes over to Licorice and hugs her*

Me: D'aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww~! :3

Sinthius: Okay, the songs now!

Me: Oh yeah. ^^; Heh, about that...

Azurah: Using skool computers?

Me: Yep.

Sinthius: And they're blocking all the lyrics?

Me: Yep. ^^;

Azurah: *sigh* I'll go the songs so they can figure it out at least.

Sinthius: And I'll try to find the lyrics without the blocks.

Me: Thanks. The songs will be sang in the beginning of the next chapter, so... SEE YA NEXT TIME! *hides*

*Dead or Alive plays*


	6. Chapter 6

-in another room-

Me: *has a hairbrush in hand and singing into it like a microphone*_Kiss me Ki-ki-kiss me~-_

Azurah:*opens door*Uh, goddess-

Me:*squeels*Azurah! What are you doing here? DX

Azurah:It's time for the dare show!

Me:Already?*sigh* Okay,just lemmie get dressed...

-later-

Me:Heeellllllllloooo lovely readers~!^^

Sinthius:What took you so-

Me:SHOOSH! Any way, on with the dares!

Azurah:Uh...*hands me only one dare paper*

Me: Only... One?

Zim:Is the female human meat-bag-

Sinthius: Shut up. Uh Lun-

Me:*falls to knees in the emo corner* I... Have failed...TT^TT

Azurah:Uh... Goddess?

Me:Leave me alone... *puts earplugs in my ears, listening to Three Days Grace songs* T^T

Sinthius: Looks like we're in charge this time... *sigh*

Azurah: All right, I be Miss Author! Let's see what you got.

** Yayz, I`m lovely. X3 Guess what has two thumbs and more dares? (points thumbs at self) This chica!**

**Luna: To make up for the story, I give you a giant brownie! I like sweets. ^^**

Me: *still in the emo corner, takes brownie and start nibbling at it*

Dib:... This is kinda... Weird...

Tak: How?

Dib: She's normally happy and/or crazy. Kinda weird seeing her like this.

Me: *hisses and continues nibbling on the brownie*

** Zim: You still have to listen to Luna, Smallest. I just forgot it last time cuz I is forgetful...**

Zim: NOOO! DX

Me: *throws rubber piggy at him* Shut it...

Azurah: Poor-

Me: (demon face) Call me 'goddess' one more time, see what happens.

Azurah: Eh heh heh, no thanks... ^^;

**Dib: I hate to do this, but I want you to read my stories Lover`s Loss and First Fight. I was very upset when I worte them, but I still wants feedback. And since you`re in both...**

Dib: O... kay? *goes off to read them*

-later...-

Dib: ...

Azurah: Well? *starts reading over his shoulder*

Dib: Honest opinion: it was all written wonderfully, and a good twist. The only thing you might have to work on is making your chapters a bit more longer. And in the other one... I _DIED_? DX

Azurah: Probably a little more descriptions... BUT UPDATE SOON, OKAY?

Me: *still in the emo corner*

** Tak: I have no idea if I did this, but it entertains me. (duct tapes a steak to her face) XD Her pain is hilarious...**

TaK: *screams in bloody murder and runs in circles*

Zim: My poor antennae... T^T

GIR: *runs in circles too, giggling*

Azurah: *laughing*

Sinthius: *sigh* -_-

** Gir: Jessie is basically using me to talk to you. She said that you are the most awesome character in the world!**

GIR: I like taquitoes! ^^

Tak: *trying to rip off the steak off her head, but is failing* DX

Me: *getting irritated in the emo corner*

** M: I have one. Sin, kiss Ms. A. XD**

**WHAT? Why you little...(chases her)**

Azurah: (dorky smile face)

Sinthius: Don't start.

Azurah: Well?~ :3

Sinthius: I hate that look.

Me: *stands up* Do the damn dare or I shall rip off all of your skin, then I'll make you sit IN A BATHTUB THAT IS FILLED WITH ACID!

Everyone but Gaz: o_o

Gaz: Good threat.

Me: *gives her a look*

Gaz: In accordance to the prophacy.

Me: Do it Sinthius, or I'll do it.

Sinthius: Fine! *slightly blushes, then kisses Ms. A)

Azurah: *tempted to take pictures and put them on Facebook, tilted "Sinthius' First Actual Girlfriend* XP

Sinthius: I don't like that look Azurah...

Azurah: What? Oh. I wasn't planning anything. Nope.

Sinthius: Yeah, whatever.

Me: Anyway, read reveiw, laugh, or I shall go all Jonny the Homicidal Maniac on you.

Azurah: Very murderous aren't we?

Me: *hisses demonically*

Azurah: o_o Reveiw please...


	7. Chapter 7

Me: *still in the emo corner*

Azurah: How many reveiws this time?

Me: *creeks my arm up then raises my forefinger*

Sinthius: One again?

Me: *nods*

Azurah: You still want us in charge until you get more than just one?

Me: *nods again*

Sinthius: Okay then. Hello welcome back and yadda yadda yadda, let's get on with the dares.

Azurah: _Dare._ Anyway, I be Miss Author, welcome back!^^

**(Ms. A is blushing brightly)**

**M: She liiiiiiked iiiiiiit...**

Azurah:*starts playing Kiss the Girl*

Sinthius: *punches him, but is blushing* Knock it off Azurah! DX

Me: *smiling slightly*

**Myst, shut your face hole. I`m trying, but I have so much to do, I haven`t got a ton of time to update. Stupid classes...Okay, stuff.**

Azurah: Okay. *waits impatiently*

Me: I understand your pain...

**Dib: Blame Invader Griz Jau and Rel. Her story Dib is Gone inspired me. I like you; I just get sad and it comes into my writing. Glad they were good, and they`re short cuz I has a short attention span.**

Zim: Dib-stench should be dead for messing with the all-mighty ZIM!

Dib: Oh shut up already.

Zim: Never!

Me: *releases chihuahuas at Zim and watches him scream and run in circles*

**Zim: Why you mean to GIR? Gir`s so cute!**

Zim: *completely ignoring Miss A and still running from the chihuahuas*

GIR: Aawww!^^ Imma cute!XP

Dib: *mutters* Kind of a cool robot...

**GIR: Jessie gives you taquitos.**

GIR: YAY! *om nom nom nom* THANK YOU NICE LADEH! ^^

Me: *giggles slightly*

Azurah: I notice the goddess is starting to feel a little better.

Me: Not a goddess! Just because I made you and Sin doesn't mean I am one!

Azurah: Still gonna call you that. XP

Me: -_- *goes back in the emo corner*

**Tak: Your pain is amusing. Go swimming for two hours! XD**

Tak: NO! DX

Me: Awthah powahs activate!

*Tak falls in the pool, but the shraks from the shark tank eat her*

Me: Whoops... Forgot that I had to clean their tank. ^^;

**Luna: I sowwee you no get reviews. T-T No reviews make me sad, too.**

Me: Thanks...

-Later, in another room-

Azurah: Okay, we gotta cheer her up, or it will be nothing but boring here.

Sinthius: Agreed.

Azurah: So what do we do?

*laughing is heard*

Azurah: *ears twitch* What the-? *looks out*

Me: *sitting in front of the T.V. with GIr in my lap, who's also laughing* Ha! That guy got hit in the head with two coconuts! XD

Sinthius: She just had to make a completely different show referance... But at least she's feeling better now, right Azu-... Where'd he go now...?

Azurah: *sitting next to me watching T.V. too*:P

Sinthius: *facepalms*

Gaz: Okay, your turn's up. My T.V.

Me: Aawwwwww...* carrying GIR around now*

GIR: Wheeeee!

Sinthius: Please review before I go insane as well as everyone else around here... -_-

*Only game sounds are heard*


	8. Chapter 8

Me: *singing Dec the Halls*

GIR: _We wish you a merry jingly, we wish you a merry jingly!~_

Sinthius: If you have noticed, the author has wanted us to start getting ready for Christmas.

GIR:*now has mistletoe and is chasing Zim around, who is running away from him*

Dib: ...How does Zim know about the whole mistletoe thing?

Me: Uh... I dunno... *walks away, whistling Nom Nom Nom*

Azurah: Hey Goddess! Ya got more than one reveiw this time!

Me: *gasps* REALLY? *squeels and starts jumping around*

Zim:... What just happened to the filthy-female-hyooman filth?

Sinthius: Overly-excited I guess? *sigh* Anyway, I be Miss Author! You're up first!

**(pops out of a red box woth a Santa hat on) I BRING HAPPINESS FOR THE HOLIDAYS! Except Tak gets torture. :P**

Tak: *sarcastically* Oh joy...

Me: *hugs her tight* Spread the joy! XP

Tak: Can't... Breath...

** Dib: I gives you a bunch of paranormal shows on DVD and a portable DVD player!**

Dib: Thanks! ^^ *goes to the couch and starts watching them*

Gaz: Do you really have to watch that crap next to me?

Dib: *not paying attention to her*

**Zim: I give you...THE WORLD! (hands him a globe)**

Zim: YES! Victory for ZEEEEEEEEMMMM!

Sinthius: Uh, Zim-

Me: No, let's see how long it takes him. XP

** Gir: We gives you tacos, cupcakes, and a monkey!**

****GIR: YAYZ! *nom the tacos and cupcakes and huggles the monkey* It smells like a kitteh!XP

Azurah: Not me!

** M: Sin, look up. (he and Ms. A are under mistletoe)**

Sinthius: *looks up and blushes brightly*

Me: Aawwww~!

Sinthius: D-Don't start!

Azurah: *plays Kiss the Girl on the radio*

Sinthius: Azurah!DX

Me: Oh kiss her already! *pushes him to kiss Ms. A*

Sinthius: *blushing even more brighter*

**Tak: Eat a raw steak and have some water. :3**

Tak: What is with people and wanting me to commit suicide?

Me: Just do it.

Tak:*growls* Fine...

GIR: *brings her a raw steak, but it looks a little old*

Tak:... Uh...

Me: Eat it. *sets a glass of water on the table*

Tak: *pokes at it with her fork* Do I-?

Me:*shoves her face into the plate* I SAID EAT It DAMMIT!

Tak: *burning* STOP!

Azurah: This looks like it'll take a while...

**Luna: Candy cane! (gives a plastic candy cane tall as her full of chocolate) Chocolate makes you happy! It`s a scientific fact.**

Me: Yay!^^ Thanks! *eats chocolate*XD

Azurah: Next is InvaderZeom!

** Zoe: YAAAYYEEEYYYUUUHHH! A DARE SHOW THINGEH! **

**Noah: Let's get violent!**

**Zoe: Ok Noah, calm down you JTHM freak X3**

Me: *gasp* Jonny is awesome man!XD

**Zoe:...I dare Noah to chase Dib around with a spork!**

**Noah: THIS NEVER GETS OLD! *Chases Dib* DIE U FILTHY BSTARD!**

**Zoe: NOAH! Wacth ya language! Nahz. I kidding. I curse alot too X3 Dare time! Duh duh duh!**

Dib: *starts running* WHAT THE HELL?DX

Me: Have fun Dibberz!^^

** -Zim: Go with Keefe to a restruant and be romantic!-**

**Noah: DIB IS DEAD! HE IS NO MORE!**

**Zoe: That's heartwarming, Noah. Hopefully Mekk's not around. She's a major Dib fangirl. **

**Mekk: NOAH! *Slaps him***

**Zoe: Spoke to soon.**

Me: *pokes Dib with a stick* Poor Dibbeh. AWTHAH POWAHS!REVIVE!

Dib: Comes back to life* What... Was that...?

Me: A dare. XP Okay Zimmerz, your turn!

Zim: I don't want to! Irkens don't-

Me: *starts pushing Zim and Keef outside* You'll do it whether you like it or not! *tosses them towards a restraunt* Have fun!X3

**Noah: *Snaps fingers and Mekk disappears* I really hate her Zoe.**

**Zoe: I know, I do too. .**

**-Dib: Go with ur sister in that room and see how long u can last-**

**Noah: Hey Zoe. Guess who's the new Meg?**

**Zoe and Noah: *Dance around Dib* DIB'S THE NEW MEG! DIBS THE NEW MEG! DIBS THE NEW MEG! DIBS THE NEW MEG! DIBS THE MEG! DIBS THE NEM MEG!**

Dib: Who's Meg?

Me: Family Guy. Long story. *pokes his head* But they do have a point...

Dib: Leave my head alone! DX

**-Tak: Go on a date with Noah's OC Leo and like it!-**

**Noah: I never said Leo liked Tak.**

**Zoe: I don't care. *Faces Leo* Look Leo! TELL THIS WOMAN THAT YOU LUV HER! U WANNA HOLD HER! PLEASE HER! SO YA GOTTA GOTTA TRY ALITTLE TENDERNESS! THE CHICKS LUV ALL THAT ROMANTIC CRAP! NOW GO! *Pushes him in the portal***

**Noah: o-o**

**Zoe: ...What? I'm always like that.**

**Noah: Huh. Gotta point there.**

**Zoe: Well, I'll go. NOAH IM LEAVING YOU HERE! *Teleports away leaving Noah behind***

Me: Bai! *looks over and sees that Noah's still here* Uh, could you sit over there please? *points over to a wall where there is a row of chairs*

Noah: Um... Sure? *takes a seat*

Me: Thanks. Now, we wait until those guys come back with their dates.^^

-Later-

*Zim comes back wearing a Disney Land hat and both him and Keef are carrying suvineares*

Me: So how'd it go?

Zim: *groans and leave the room*

Keef: It was sooooo fun! We went on a bunch of rides and-

Me: Okay, okay!

Tak: *comes in, blushing slightly*

Me: Date went well?

Tak: Shut it! DX

Sinthius: *also comes inside* Oh... Uh, bad time?

Me: Where'd you go?

Azurah: I have a feeling it may have something to do with Miss A. ,no?

Me: *squeels* Really?^^

Sinthius: *blushes* No!

Me: Liar. :3

Sinthius: Am not!DX

Me: Are too.

Azurah: See you later guys!

*argument continues*


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hey!Careful with that tree guys!

Azurah:Not my fault that its heavy!DX

Zim:Why is Zim doing this again?

Me:We made a deal. You help with the tree and I spare you for one dare.

Zim:...Fair enough.

Dib:And me? DX

Me: You? Oh I just kinda made you do it. XP

Dib:...

Sinthius: I can't feel my fingers...

Me: You can live with one or two gone, yes?

Sinthius:...

Me: Anyway, welcome back readers! I hope you're all having fun decorating for the holidays!^^

Sinthius: *sarcastically* We all are.

Me: Anyway, let's move one with the dares.

Azurah:We're still moving the tree! DX

**Zoe: *Comes in singing 'Before the Power of Santa' very loudly* ...HIS JOLLY BOOTS OF DOOM!**

**Noah: Why you leave me here? DX**

**Zoe:... Ugh long story... It all started with-**

**Noah: I don't wanna know. DARE TIME!**

**Zoe: HELL YA!**

**-Zim: Go in that room with Sam and see how long you can last-**

**Noah: Who's Sam again?**

**Zoe: My Billy and Mandy OC. He's just as stupid remember?**

**Noah: Oh ya XD Zim couldnt last 10 seconds!**

**Zim: THE TRULLY AMAZING ZIIIMMMM CAN CONQUER ANYTHING! EVEN THIS FILTHY ROCK!**

**Zoe: Oh ya? Then prove it. *pushes Zim in the room with Sam***

Me: Bai Zimmerz! Have fun! ^^

Dib:*laughing*

**-Gir: Give Gaz a hug cuz I'm a GaGf fan X3-**

**Noah: ...Dib, we're going to call you Meg for now on. EVERYONE REFER TO DIB AS MEG FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**Zoe: YA HERE THAT MEG? XD**

GIR: *hugs Gaz* XP

Gaz: *ignoring GIR and continues playing game*

Me: Awwwww~ How cute! *takes picture and runs off* Chirstmas card time! X3

Meg: Why should I- *looks at the name* Oh great...

Me: *giggling* X3

**-Meg: Go to a forest filled with rabid beavers. In the middle of it are ghosts, The lochness monster, and whatever the hell you chase after. If you really want to prove yourself, then you'll go-**

**Noah: And your lucky, Meg. I didnt chase u with a spork. *Pulls out a nail* RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Meg: *runs into the forest* WHAT THE HELL? DX

Me: Bai! Come back soon Dibbeh!

Zim: *clawing his way out of the room* Get the all-mighty ZIM out of here! NOW!

Me: Not yet. XP

**Zoe: o-o Well, we better go... Cmon Noah! We're going to Russia to find the 6th wonder of the world! BYE!**

Me: Bai! And good luck!^^

Meg: *comes back, all scratched up* H-Help...

Me: Nope, not dead yet. XP

Azurah: Okay, next is I be Miss Author! ^^

**Mystie skips in, dragging Ms. A with her.**

**M: "Sin and Author, sitting in a-"**

**SHUT UP!**

Azurah: *turns to Sinthius* :3

Sinthius: Don't start. I WILL kill you.

Me: And then I bring him back to life. XP

Sinthius: *sighs* -_-

**Um, just a couple...**

**Dib: Take Myst on a date.**

**M: WHAT? (blushes brightly)**

Me: *tosses both of them to where the date will be* Have fun!^^

Sinthius: -_- You're having way too much fun with this aren't you?

Me: Yep! XP

**Tak: Face my OC army! (60 OCs pop up)**

Tak:... Holy mother of Irk...0_0

Me: Ataaaaaaaaaack! XD

*OC army charges after Tak*

Tak:*running* MIMI! HELP ME!

Mimi: (Hm? Oh! My master!) *about to go when-*

Me: *shoves GIR in front of Mimi* XP

GIR: HAI! ^^

Mimi:(Um...)

**Azurah: Shave your tail.**

Azurah: NOOOOOOO! DX

Me: Do it or I'll pluck every hair off of it.

Azurah:... Okay... *picks up an electric razor and goes in another room* TT^TT

-Soon-

Me and Gaz: *playing Pokemon on the Wii*

Azurah: I'm done... TT^TT

Me: See? Was that ba- *looks at his tail* HOLY CRAP BALLS! IT LOOKS LIKE A RAT'S TAIL!

Azurah: Thanks for cheering me up... Thanks a lot... TT^TT

**Gir: Eat a bunch of chocolate and get locked in a room with Tak. Sugar high Gir`s funny ^^**

Tak: *has been trampled to death by the OC army*

Me: AWTHAH POWAHS! REVIVE!

Tak: *throws radom item at me* I hate you...

Me: Ow... TT^TT Okay, now the chocolate. *goes to the back of the room, where the wall opens up like a garage door* Okay, back up a little more, little more... Okay stop! Thanks, now dump it!

*thousands of chocolate bars flow into the room*

Me: Thanks Skai! ^^

Skai: As long as I'm not in one of these dare stories, all is fine.

Me: Don't you wanna hang out?

Skai:... No.

Me: Please?

Skai: No. *leaves*

Me: Fine then... TT^TT

GIR: Ooooh! Nummy! *eats the chocolate*

-few hours later-

*the place is like the scene from Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom when GIR and totally mugging kids for their candy*

Tak: OW! Get this thing off of me!

GIR: *tugging at her antennae* I WANTS MOAR CANDEH!

Tak: I don't have any! DX

GIR: *screams with a high-pitch, then explodes*

Me: Nuuuuuuuuuuu! DX *revives him*

GIR: *skip to the kitchen* Doo di-doo doo doo~

Me: Whew...

Dib: *comes back*

Me: So, how'd it go~?

Dib: *blushes faintly* It, uh, it went well...

Me: *pokes his face* I can see that~. XP

Zim: GO AWAY FILTHY PIG-STINK! DX

Me: Sounds like Zim's had enough of Sam. XP

**M: Sin, take Ms. A out! BAI! (Runs as Ms. A tries to kill her)**

Me: *pushes both Ms. A and Sinthius towards the door*

Sinthius: Why are you ecouraging this?

Me: Well one: because I can and two: because you're the one that keeps saying you need a woman in your life. XP

Sinthius: *blushes* Y-Yeah! But still...

Me: *pushes them out* Have fun! ^^

Azurah: *hiding tail* Next is Invader Chloe.

**I only have one thing to ask. **

**CAN I HUGGLES GIR? *squeals***

Me: Of course you can! ^^ *hold GIR up Invader Chloe*^^

GIR: *huggles* D'aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww! I likes you too! ^^

Me: SO FREAKIN ADORABLE! X3

-Later...-

*the room is dim and barely anything is seen*

Sinthius: *comes in and looks around* I don't like the looks of this...

*a light is turned on and Luna is seen*

Me: So... How was it?

Sinthius:... Why is it so dark?

Me: No particular reason. how was the date?

Sinthius: Fine... What's going on here?

Me: Was it just fine?

Sinthius:... Okay now you're starting to creep me out...

Me: *whining* Tell meh! Dx

Sinthius: All right! It was a good date okay? Is that all? Can I go now?

Me:... Okay!^^ *turns on the lights*

*Azurah and a few others from their school is seen*

Azurah: So, you got a girlfriend or not?

Guys behind Azurah: *start smirking and snikering*

Sinthius:... LUNA!DX

*Riot by TDG starts*


	10. Chapter 10

Me: _HIS JOLLY BOOTS OF DOOM~_

Azurah: Ah yes, tis the season and we all are still being tortured. *still hiding tail* So, yeah... TT^TT

Sinthius: Get over it cat.

Azurah: Whatever you say, human.

Me: *sigh* Anyway, lets continue on shall we? First, I be Miss Author!^^

**(Mystie skips in in a red spaghetti strap dress with white fur around the hem and neckline, shiny black flats, and a Santa hat)**

Dib:*blushes lightly*

Me:*pokes his face*You like here~. :3

Dib:Go away!DX

**M: Hi guys! I got to pick our outfits. C`mon, Ms. A!**

**NO!**

**M: Come ooooon, show Sin how pretty you are!**

Sinthius:*tilts head*

**Shut up!**

**M: (sighs and drags Ms. A, in a shorter version of the dress and shiny knee-high black boots)**

Sinthius:Um...*blush* You, uh... Look nice?

Me:*facepalms*

Zim:*mutters* Humans are confusing...

**I hate you.**

**M: Love you too. Dares!**

**Tak and Zim: Are you two related to the Tallests? You look like it.**

Zim: ZIM shall not tell you about our surperior race!

Tak: And why should I tell you when you've been torturing the living Glaux outta me?

Me: I haz a theory!

Dib: This outta be entertaining.

Me: I believe that the look like the Tallest because of the hatcheries-

Dib:*taking notes*

Me: And part of their Tallest duties is to at least spare some DNA, whether it be skin cells or-

Zim:That is enough!

Me: LET ME FINISH! Ahem, anyway, since it takes at least 46 chromosomes to create a living creature, any two Irkens, whether that be male or female, could create a smeet.

Tak: That's enough now!

Me: AWTHAH POWAHS! *both of them are silent* ANYways, so that's my theory and I'm sticking to it.

Dib: *finished taking notes* So, for example, two males could actually-

Me: Yep! XD Now SHHH!

**Dib: Why do so many people hate you?**

Dib: I dunno. Life hates me I guess?

Me: Not to the rabid fangirls. XP You wanna see?

Dib: NO! DX

Me: You no fun. TT^TT

Azurah: *still hiding tail* Keep trying on that goddess. *is hit by Luna*

**Gir: Y U SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE? If I already asked, he cute enough for 2 answers.**

GIR: Becauz piggies and monkehz are mah friends! AND GLUE!

Me: Not sure what to say about the glue part...

**Gaz: Y u so obsessed with video games?**

Gaz: Shut up! I'm trying to get this stupid Entei. *mutters* And if it moves just one more time...

Me: She sees my frustra- HEY! THAT'S MY POKEMON HEARTGOLD!

Azurah: When did Pokemon get into this again?

Sinthius: And when did you start asking smart quietsions? *is hit*

**Luna: Please update ASAP!**

Me: Doing the best I can! ^^

Azurah: See how much people love you god-

Me: Again. Call me that again. I dare you.

Azurah:... Well, this is a dare show so... Goddess?

*we see the dare show house and the cornor of the roof explode off*

Little kid voice: It 'spoded mama!

Me: I brought down teh thundah!

Zim: Lightning, but... *looks down at the pile of ashes that was Azurah*

Me: AWTHAH POWAHS! REVIVE! *cough,gotta stop yelling,coughcough*

Azurah: *back to life, tail is covered with fur again* That... Was weird...

**M: Now mine!**

**Sin: Dress up in a cute Santa outfit and go around the mall with Ms. A. If anyone asks, you are Santa and Mrs. Claus!**

**WHY YOU LITTLE-!**

**M: Bye! (Runs)**

Me: Okay Siiiiiiiiinnnn~ *holds up the outfit*

Sinthius: No, no, no, hell no. I am not doing this.

Azurah: *rounds up all of my OCs* GET HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMM!

Sinthius: How'd you get- GAH! DX *is dogpiled and they all try to get the suit on him*

Me: *getting camera ready*

Zim: You hyoomans and your weird holidays...

Me: In my own little world, weird is nice. XP

Sinthius: *in the Santa suit and glares at Azurah, then Luna* I hate all of you...

Me: *takes picture* 'Natha Chirstmas card! XD *starts pushing Sin and Miss Author out* Be sure to take a lot of pictures!

Sinthius: *mutters* Be sure to die when I'm gone...

Me: *finally pushes them all the way out* Have fun!

Azurah: You've gotta a question/complement. You want me to read it?

Me: By all means.

Azurah: Okay. This is from Dibfangirl13.

Me: See Dib, you're not always hated. XP

**OMFG! You are such and an awesome writer! You make all of character awesome! Can I be part of the story! (goes on knees) I WORSHIP YOU!**

Me: *ego growing* Thank you! ^^

Zim: Torturing the all-mighty Zim makes others worship you?

Me: Hey! You didn't get a lot of dares this time! So I don't wanna hear it! And as for like the co-hosting and whetnot, not currently doing that, but being apart of the dare show, well... Are you willing to be dared on?

Azurah: Hope to get your answer soon!

Sinthius: *comes back, pulling Santa hat off*

Me: So how'd it go~? :3

Sinthius: Fine.

Azurah: Got mugged by fangirls?

Sinthius: Luna-

Me: Fine, fine. *pushes Azurah to the rabid neko fangirl room* That should keep him busy. Anyway, leave your wonderful dares for me to enjoy and torture!

Sinthius:You sound almost like Jonny.

Me:HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHO HE IS?

*Scared by TDG plays*


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Welcome back my lovely readers~!^^

Azurah: Hey, uh, Goddess?

Me:*turns to him* Hm?

Sinthius: We kinda got you a late Christmas gift, but it was... Difficult to get.

Me: Well, what is it?

Azurah: Bring the box in fellas!

*Tak, Zim and a few others from the IZ cast are dragging in a tall thin box then they place it in front of me. GIR hops down from the top of the box*

Me: Huh...? *opens the box and nearly has a heart attack* You didn't...!

Azurah:It was hard, but we got him!^^

Johnny: *is all tied up in chains and others* What the-

Me:*glomps him, squealing* Eeeeeee! I can't believe you guys did this! -^^-

Sinthius:It wasn't any picnic...

GIR:PICNIC? I wants to go on a picnic! With the host ladeh and Mr. Stabby!

Me: Mr. Stabby? *shakes head* Anyway... Dare time!^^

** (Mystie and Ms. A walk in, Ms. A back to normal and Mystie still in the dress.)**

**I thought I told you to take that off.**

**M: I like it. ^^**

Me: *looks over at Dib, who is blushing lightly*

Dib: SHUT IT! DX

** Zim & Tak: I can see Luna`s theory as true. This is for interrupting. (handcuffs them together and gives Dib the key)**

Me: Yay! My theory be true!^^

Zim: What the-!

Tak: No! No, I won't be chained with this- this defective!

Me: I sense violence is coming. :3

Sinthius: You're _really _enjoying this, aren't you?

Johnny: Tell her to let me go... *eye's twitching*

Azurah: Sorry dude, wish I could help ya, but oh well.

** Dib: You choose when to let them go. I like you. ^^**

**Gir: Go to Taco Bell and threaten to blow it up unless you get tacos and cheesy potatoes.**

Dib: *has the key in hands* You know... I really think I should throw this out now...

Tak: Mimi! Attack the big-headed human!

Dib: My head's not big! DX

Me: And Mimi, um... Isn't here at this time. ^^;

GIR: Yay! Bell made of Tacos!

Me: That's not... -_-;

GIR: *runs off to Taco Bell, but blows up anyway*

Me: Nuuu! *revives him*

GIR: *comes back with tacos and cheesy potatoes*^^

**Gaz: No video games at all for 2 chapters.**

Gaz: *eye twitches, but doesn't move*

Zim and Tak: *start to try to attack Dib for the key, but then starts attacking each other*

Dib: This is great. ^^

Azurah: Aw... No Date dares this time?

Sitnhius: Get over it. Anyway, next is Invader Lily and Zil.

** *invaderXoxO = me ^.^***

**well anyway... gir, please move in with me... dib... i just got a question why is you head so big? so help me tallest if you say its not ill bite it off!**

**～ LilyXoxO**

GIR: Yayz! *huggles Invader Lily and Zil* ^^

Dib: My head is not- *stops and reads the reveiw again* Um.. It's normal size!

Me: He didn't say it wasn't big. XD But still, DENIAL! *Dib's head is bitten off, then I revive him*

Sinthius: Next is ComanderSlayer.

** Zoe: DANG IT! I FORGOT TO REVIEW LAST CHAPTER. DX Oh well. Hey! I brought one of my OC's, Nej!**

**Nej: I dont wanna come out! I CANT TALK TO FEMALES. IM LIKE THAT GUY ON THE BIG BANG THEORY!**

Me: Big Bang is awesome! ^^

** Nej: ...Fine. *Takes his seat***

**Zoe: DARES!**

**-Zim: Admit that "Uniform" you where is a dress. DO IT ARE I WILL HAVE NEJ HERE PUMMLE YOU! That is all :3 -**

Zim: THIS is a Irken uniform! It is not a dress!

Me: Then why is it pink?

Zim:IT IS NOT PINK!DX

Azurah:Dude, it's pink.

Johnny: SOMEONE TELL HER TO LET ME THE F*** GO!

Me: Nope. XP

Zim: Besides, 'dresses' are for filthy hyooman females. DOES THE ALLMIGHTY ZIM LOOK FEMALE?

Me: Well...

Zim:SILENCE!

** Zoe: TT^TT He wont admit. GET EM NEJ GET EM!**

**Nej: ...**

**Zoe: WIMP!**

**Nej: I NO WIMP! DX**

**Zoe: Then go and punch Zim in the eye.**

**Nej: ...*Punches Zim in the eye then sits back down* Happy?**

**Zoe: You shall address me as "My Taco-Lord", or I will have you go on a date with SIZZ-LOR! THAT GOES FOR ALL TEH CHARACTERS!**

Zim: *rubs eyes* Ow...

Me:*finally let's go of Nny and gets a frozen steak* Here. *puts it on his eye*

Zim:*runs in circles, screaming and burning, dragging Tak with him*

Tak: Let go! Stop! Something! DX

Me: *laughing*

All the characters, except Luna, Tak and Zim: Yes my Taco Lord... -_-;

** -Dib: Here is a camera. *Gives* Go into those woods and locate the giant fish. Once you do, it will lead you to a tunnel. Go through the tunnel and you'll end up in the My Little Pony world. You'll have to go through there, but be careful, they're RABID PONIESS! Then you'll find Scuba gear. Go to the ocean once you retreive those items and find the lost city of atlantis, take a picture, and be back here at the end of the chapter. DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR MISSION?- **

**Dib: Uhh...**

**Zoe: NO TIME! NOW GO! *Pushes him out the door**

Me: Bai Dibbeh! Have fun~!^^

Johnny: *eye twitches at me*

Sinthius: I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet.

Johnny: Does it look like I have much of a choise? I kill her, everything else will end... By the looks of it anyway. Besides, I don't have my normal 'tools' with me.

Sinthius: Good point. ^^;

** Nej: ...Wow...**

**Zoe: Dont think im excluding you Nej.**

**-Gaz: Go on a date with Nej X3 -**

**Nej: DX I NO GOOD WITH FEMALES! DX**

**Zoe: I dont care.**

**Nej: TT^TT Yes...my Taco-Lord.**

Gaz: Do I really have to?

Me: Yes, yes you do. Now GO! *pushes the two of them out*

Azurah: I wonder if he's able to talk to her when he's drunk?

Me: *shrugs* Ask the Taco Lord.

Azurah: She can read the question above, right?

Me: *sighs*

**-Gir: Did you know that Zim is actually a magical UNICORN? XD-**

GIR: UNICORN? *attacks Zim's head*

Zim: *still screaming and burning* GIR! GET OFF! GIIIIIRRRRRR! DX

Tak: Make him stop! DX

Dib: *comes back, soaking wet and a pony chewing at his jacket* Here's the picture. *hands it to me and goes towards the door*

Me: Where are you going?

Dib: To get another jacket. That thing won't give it back and whenever I try, it growls at me. ._.

Me:... Okay, come back soon!^^

**Nej: *Comes running out the portal* IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU PEOPLE! *Runs out the door***

Zoe: *Sigh* I better go find him before he gets run over by a truck so BYE! *Runs out the door*

Gaz: *comes back*

Me: How'd it-

Gaz: Shut it.

Me: Okay!^^;

Azurah: Next is TheAwesomenessThatIsMe!^^

**Meghan:*eplodes in, laughing like a maniac***

**Blez: I'm scared...o.o**

Me: *waves* Hiya Meghan!^^

Sinthius: Oh, God! A twin!DX

GIR: YAY!^^

Me: XP

**Meghan: You should be. 'Cause I'm feeling really toturous, and I've gotta make up for not reviewing.**

**Blez: You lazy b*tch.**

**Meghan:*punches Blez in the face* DON'T MESS WITH ME WHEN I'M ALL VIOLENT AND CRAP!**

**Blez:...ow.**

**Meghan: OKIES~! Blez, where'd you put my chainsaw?**

Me: Chainsaw? I WANTS ONE!^^

Tak: You've already got some sort of weird magic as it is!

Me: Still awesome! XP

**Meghan: Blezzy, give meh the chainsaw, or face horrible DEATH.**

**Blez:...*shakes head***

**Meghan: Okay, I'll just use Moe.**

Me: Moe?

Johnny:*raises brow* Moe?

**Blez: Moe?**

Meghan:*holds up axe* Yes, Moe. MOE SHALL CHOP YOUR GINORMOUS HEAD OFF, DIB-HUMAN! *tackles him to the ground*

Dib:*had came back* What the hell?

Me: Moe seems awesome. :P

**Blez: O_O NO! *tries to get axe away***

**Meghan:*pushes Blez off, stands up* I need some chocolate.**

**Blez: DX No chocolate for you.**

**Meghan:*demonic voice, eyes glow red* BUT I NEED IT!**

Me: I shall get Skai to deliver more!^^ *picks up phone*

Azurah: Why Skai?

Me: One-He doesn't come here often. Two- He should be here more often. And three- HE NEEDS SOCIALIZATION!

Azurah:... Okay then.^^;

**Blez: O_O Here, now leave me alone. *gives***

**Meghan:*takes, noms it* Alrighty~! *eyes go back to normal* So, should we start now?**

**Blez:...*hides***

**Meghan: It's so cool that I can finally scare you.**

**Blez:*jumps out* I AM NOT SCARED!**

**Meghan: Okay, whatever you say~ X3**

**Blez: Meep. *hides again***

**Meghan: Okay. Zuzu! Imma call you that. Anyway, you get to eat a bowl of spaghetti. (They worms, don't tell him. XDDD)**

Azurah: Dun call me Zuzu! DX My sister can only call me that!

Me: Too bad! *hands him a plateful of the worm spaghetti* Eat.

Azurah:*pokes at it with his fork* Smells weird...

Me: Just eat it! *pauses, then hums Eat it by Weird Al*

Sinthius:*facepalms*

Azurah:*puts a forkful in his mouth then spits it out* Eeeeyyyach!DX You guys are horrible!

Me: *laughing* XD

** Blez:*sigh* How mature of you.**

** Meghan: Yesh, very mature indeed. Okay, Zimmeh? Meet my newest OC, LILY!**

** Lily:*latches onto Zim* I love you! X3**

Zim: Get off of me! DX

Me:Awwwww~! Such love here! :3

Johnny:*eye twitches*

**Meghan: XD I made her for CammanderSlayer's dare show, but I figured she'd be fun to bring with me. X3**

** Blez: Stop making OC's.**

Me:But-But-But-! Making OCs are sooooo much fun! X3

Azurah: We should know.

Sinthius:*nods*

** Meghan: But it's so fun to~! You were boring to make, by the way.**

** Blez: Oh gee, thanks.**

** Meghan: Oh, you're welcome! ^-^**

** Blez:*facepalm***

** Meghan: I WANT TO TEAR SOMEONE APART NOW. ANY VOLUNTEERS?**

*crickets chirp*

GIR: I WANTS TA 'SPLODE! X3

Me: *hugs him* NUUUUUUUUUUUU! DX

** Blez: Why would anyo-**

** Meghan: FINE. I'LL TEAR YOU APART! *grabs Red by the antennae and pulls him in a closet, where screaming is heard***

Nearly everyone: 0_0;

Me: Bai-bai Red!XP

Johnny:This is probably stranger than the whole hell thing...

Me:*hugs Nny again*XP

Johnny: GET HER OFF OF ME! DX

**Meghan:*bursts out the closet, covered in green blood* That sure is relaxing. You should try it.**

** Blez: Who?**

** Meghan: Everyone.**

** Blez: Oh. Well, I already have. *looks over at a dead Lily and Zim* Heh...**

Me: Sheesh... Now I gotta clean all of that up... Thanks BLEZ! XP

Zim:*tips of his claws twitch* Ugh...

Me: *squeals* ZOMBIE! *stomps on him until he dies again*

Azurah: ._. Okkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyy...

**Meghan:...cool.**

** Blez: Eeyup. Well, is there anything else you wanna do before we go?**

** Meghan:...hm. Not really, though I request for the most violent individual (aside from Blez and I) to kill Purple and Darkbooty. Darkbooty must die VERY SLOWLY.**

** Blez: Why don't you like him?**

** Meghan:...I have my reasons. *disappears***

** Blez: O_o Okay, uh..bye? *leaves***

Me: I suppose that would be myself and Johnny, yes?

Sinthius: As long as you don't make us clean the mess up, no problem.

Me: Johnny! Take care of Darkbooty (heh)! I'll get Purple!

Purple: *antennae twitch up* Wait... WHAT?

Me: *jabs a knife in the back of his throat, tip of the blade is seen out of his mouth* Hooray for gore!

-After one murderous, gory scene later-

Me: Oneesan? Could you clean the mess?

Sister: I guess. SISTER AUTHOR POWERS ACTIVATE! *blood and other stuff disappears*

Me: Thank you!^^

Azurah: o_0 I will be forever scared... In my nightmares... And day-dreams... Next up is TearxOfxBlood.

Me: Awesome name! XP

**Megan: I want to see Zim and Dib play paintball. And Zim has to use a normal paintball gun, not some fancy alien one.**

** Joey: So Dib gets a fancy alien one?**

** Megan: Um...**

** Joey: 'Cuz you have a crush on him!**

** Megan: *blushes* No, I-**

Me: It's okay! You are not alone! There are others. XP

Azurah: Like you?

Me: *throws shoe at him* I notz a Dib fangirl! Only GIR and Johnny! XP *hugs them both*

GIR: *giggles* ^^

Johnny: *groans*

** Joey: And the author is a Dib fangirl! Which is why she made YOU, so that-**

** Me: *embarassed* Hehe,why would I do that?**

Me: Like I have said, you be not alone! XP

Johnny: *reaching for a knife nearby with his foot*

Me: All right! Lets start the paintball fight before I forget! *lets got of the two to get the paintball guns*

-few minutes later*

Me: Choose your weapon! ... Guys?... Guys?

Zim: How could the filthy female hyoomans like a hyooman like you?

Dib: How could some girls think you're 'epic' or 'awesome' or even 'cute'?

Me: Okay, to settle it, both of you are awesome!

Zim: NO! Zim demands to be better than the filthy hippo-headed hyooman!

Dib: HEY! DX

Me: *hands them paintball guns* Fine! Settle the argument this way!

Zim: *looking at the gun* How do you-? *is hit* What the-!

Dib: *laughing* First shot! XP

Me: Okay... While they're having a paint ball fight, lets move on, yes? Wait... Where's Tak?

Tak: *arm has been ripped off* I hate you all...

** Megan: Gir, because you're so awesome, here's some waffles! And Zim has to be your slave for five chapters! I LUV U! *glomps Gir***

GIR: YAYz!I lovez you too nice ladeh!

Zim: Wait. All-mighty invader Zim be a what? *is hit again*

Dib:Man, Zim! You suck at this!

Zim: Silence!

**Joey: You like Gir.**

** Megan: Who DOESN'T like Gir?**

Me: Yeah! Name one person who doesn't like him!

Sinthius: Well, there's your-

Me: SILENCE! You are now banned to the shark tank of doom! *throws him in the shark pool!

**Joey: You're right. Who DOESN'T? I have a question for Zim. Why are you so mean to Gir? He's too AWESOME for that!**

Zim: WHY does every HYOOMAN ask that?

Me: Yeah, but seriously, why?

Zim:It is like, for lack of a better term, much like you stoopid hyooman younger siblings. Annoying, never listening- *is hit once more, then brings out his PAK legs*

Dib: Not my fault you're a sore loser!

Johnny: *is about to take a knife to Azurah for saying the "w" word, but then I glomp him*

Me: Anyways! R&R and have fun!

_Note: Johnny, the always lovable homicidal maniac, will be here for three more chapters. Enjoy!_


	12. Chapter 12

Azurah: Hello fans~! ^^

Sinthius:You're in a cheerful mood...

Azurah:That's because the Goddess was so happy that the maniac came here that she put me in charge for the time.

Sinthius: WHAT?

GIR: YAY! WE'RE DOOMED! ^^

Gaz:Whatever... *resumes playing her GS*

Azurah: Anyway, to start thing off, we have TearsxOfxBlood! First with her OC Talia!

**Talia(a Vortian with grey skin and purple eyes, a South Park tee, Nike shorts, and Nike shoes): Dib, ask Megan out! There's this scary movie she wants to see called "The Devil Inside". It's about demonic possessions and exorcisms. Her favorite restaurant is that new fancy sushi bar called-**

Dib: Wait! What? You're talking to fast! *taking notes*

Azurah: Movie. Devil Inside. And sushi bar. Nice shirt by the way Talia. :3

**Megan: Talia, what the hell are you doing?**

Talia: Just... daring! I also dare Gaz to go to Walmart in the gun section, pick up a gun, and ask a clerk where the anti-depressants are while holding it.

Gaz: *smirks* Sounds fun. *goes to Walmart*

Azurah: *picks up video camera* I've gotta see this. *follows*

-Seven minutes later-

Azurah: Eh, I thought it would've been funnier.

Sinthius: *finished watching it* I kinda liked the art with the goldfish.

Gaz: That WAS pretty funny. *resumes back to GS*

**Megan: Could you please stop that? Honestly, that is the DUMBEST dare I have ever heard! And dark!**

Talia: Not as dumb as when you thought just because you're a neko, you can climb were stuck on the roof for a week, which was how long it took for rescue crews to get you back down! Oh, and you'll need this! *throws one-sleeved yellow mini-dress, black heels, and a yellow ribbon to tie around her tail*

Azurah: Aaaaahhh~ Another neko! Cool. -w-

Zim: What exactly is this 'neko'?

Me: *busts down a wall* YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A NEKO IS? ARE YOU INSANE?

Dib: Uh-

Me: Don't answer.

Azurah: Does this mean I'm not in charge anymore?

Me: Reads some of the reveiws* Eh, I'll come back when it's time for Johnny's dare.

Nny: Wait, huh?

**Megan: Why?**

Talia: You'll find out VERY soon! *giggles*

Azurah: Oh, yeah! *pushes Dib to Talia* Go on man!

Dib: Fine! *takes Megan to the date*

Me: Have fun! Okay, Come on Nny!

Nny: *sighs as he is being dragged out*

-few hours later-

Dib: *comes back with Megan*

Sinthius: How'd it go?

Dib: Fine. Fine.

Azurah: Okay, next is with more of Megan's dares. *reads reveiw* Or, um... DARE.

**Megan: *poofs in* Here are MY dares, now that my friend Talia isn't here to humiliate me. Zim, for making rude comments about epic Dib's head, you shall die. Painfully. And-**

Zim: Why should the all-mighty ZIM be punished for saying something that IS true!

Dib: I'm standing right here!

Zim: Zim doesn't care!

Azurah: *sighs and grows claws* I just hope I'm not gonna end up cleaning the mess afterwards...

Sinthius: You mean you're actually-

Azurah: Nah. *pushes Zim into an odd room* You'll see! X3

-In the room...-

Zim: What the-?

*growls are heard in the distance. The room looks like a typical haunted forest. Black trees, purple lighting, ect.*

Zim: Who's there? ZIM demands it!

*a creature that looks similar to Sinthius, only skin is replaced with cloth, is covered in stitches and just seeing it brings the cold*

Sinthius Moster: *tilts head*

Zim: What are you? And Why have you-!

*roar is heard and the Sinthius monster smiles*

Zim: What on Irk-? *tiny, thin stands of what looks like twine wraps around his neck and tightens slightly*

*a monster that looks like Azurah wearing burlap clothing and metal claws and tail comes out, the strings are coming from the tips of his fingers*

Azurah monster: *smiles as he tightens the stings and slowly kills Zim*

-Back with the others-

Sinthius: *watching in horror* WHAT goes ON in her HEAD?

Azurah: Dunno, but it's a dare.

**Talia: *falls in through ceiling* Every time Dib talks, Gaz has to say, "Shut up, Meg." Whoever can tell me what show it's referencing gets one of these free IZ shirts I made (BTW, they're just like the Twilight ones, but they say "Team Zim" and "Team Dib")!**

Dib: But that's-

Gaz: Shut up Meg. *smirks*

Azurah and Sinthius: *about to answer, but then Luna pushes them away*

Me: Family Guy! *gets Team Zim and Team Dib shirt* Whoo-Hoo! *goes back to Johnny*

**Megan: *startled* *drops the F bomb* You weren't supposed to be here, Talia!**

**Talia: Shut up, Meg. *tosses Team Dib shirt at her***

**Megan: *puts it on***

**Me: Hey, where's mine?**

**Talia: *tosses another one***

**Me: *puts it on* Thanks! (Yes, it's another "Team Dib" shirt.)**

**Talia: Actually, IZ team tees for everybody! *Team Zim and Team Dib shirts rain down all over the stage***

Fangirls in the audience:*all ran up on stage and takes as many shirts as possible*

Fangirl 1: Zim's so awesome! X3

Fangirl 2: No way! Dib is! *hits her with a shovel*

Azurah: Um... ._.

*fangirl war starts*

Azurah: Hey now! Can't we all be rational?

Fangirls: Shut up Meg!

Azurah: *ears flatten* Okay... o_o;

-hours later-

*all fangirls are gone*

Sinthius: Thank you sister who we only hear the voice of.

Sister: No problem!

Azurah: *scratched up* Next is I be Miss Author.

**NO, NOT THE SHARKS! T^T (I realize what I`m doing and cover my mouth) O/O**

**M: She liiiiiiiikes hiiiiim.**

Sinthius: *blushes* I can see that. -/-

**SHUT THE FUDGE MONKEYS UP! And Azurah, for bringing up the date thing, IMMA CALL YOU ZUZU! :3**

Azurah: No! Only my sister could call me that! DX

Gaz: To bad for you then.

Azurah: You're all mean. TT^TT

Tak: Oh grow a spine you filthy human-creature!

**Dib: This is Fuzz. (ghost cat floats in) Fuzz is to stay with you for two chappies.**

Fuzz: *noms, but ends up drooling, on Dib's head* -w-

Dib: Joy... -_-;

**Luna: YOU`RE ALIVE! It shall rain doom and destruction to celebrate!**

***Muffins fall from the sky***

***picks up muffin and nomz it* Or muffins. Muffins work too.**

Me: *in the distance* MUFFINS? *runs back inside and noms on muffins* -w-

Nny: *staggering back in* Thanks... Needed a break...

**Zim: You and Tak are to be trapped in a pool of water and BBQ sauce for four hours.**

**GIR: Make waffles and force-feed them to Zim and Tak during their pool time.**

GIR: YAY! IMMA MAKE WAFFLES!

Tak and Zim: NOOOOOO!

Me: *tosses the both of them in the pool of BBQ sauce, giggling*

Zim: It burns! It burns! *screams* DX

GIR: *force feeds waffles to them*

Tak: No more! NO MORES!

**Gaz: Go up to Nny and say 'wacky' to his face 10 times.**

Gaz: Fine... *picks up her bat with a nail in it* Wacky, wacky, wacky, wacky, wacky-

Nny: *eye twitches* Stop... That...

Gaz: Wacky, wacky, wacky, wacky-

Nny: *pulls a knife out, but then Gaz swings bat*

-Few hours later*

*all is calm*

Gaz: Wacky.

Nny: *cringes and turns slowly to her*

**You hush your face up. Dib, for that, take her out.**

**M: O/O Then Sin has to take YOU out! And kiss you in front of everyone!**

**(is steaming and blushing) Better go before I blow a gasket.**

Azurah: Two dates in a row? Hell yeah!

Dib: *blushing* Shut up!

Me: He can't, no matter how many times you tell him.

Azurah: Heehee. X3 Well, at least you got your date dare Sin.

Sinthius: *attempts to choke him*

Me: *pushes all of them out* Well, anyways have fun!^^

Azurah: Yep, have fuuuuun~!

Sinthius: Remind me to kill him when we get back...

Dib: Can do.

-few hours later-

Dib: *comes inside*

Me: *reading Happy Noodle Boy comics* Where's Sin?

Dib: Outside.

Me: Oh yeah! Everyone, quick! Before he comes back inside!

Everyone but Nny, Gaz, and Dib: *crowd over by the window*

Me: Okay, ready?

Azurah: *has video camera and nods*

Me: *pulls up the blinds*

Zim: *all burned up and exclaims in disgust*

Sinthius: *breaks kiss with Miss A* You guys! DX

Azurah: I am so posting this! XP

Sinthius: All right, kill time!

Me: So long!^^

_Advertisement: Wanna see more of Azurah and Sinthius? Look for me on Facebook! Look for Kia Shikaya, I'll post a link on my profile later! HEY! LOOK AT THAT GARBAGE CAN!_


	13. Chapter 13

Zim: I think the human-cat-filth is broken.

Me: What makes you say that?

Dib:He's been the corner for an hour now.

Me: Why?

Sinthius: Hell if I know.

Azurah:*sighs while in the emo corner*

Me:*crouches to his level and pokes his head* What's wrong Zuzu?

Azurah:Dun wanna talk about it...

Me: Okay, I'll subsitute. SKYLER!

*a tall boy with silver hair that covers his left eye, the other is colored red and wearing a dark blue shirt, jeans with a fire pattern at the ankles and brown jagged shoes falls from the celing*

Skai:What the-? ...*looks at me* I hate you.

Me: What? Me? I'm shocked!

Skai: *rolls eyes*

Azurah:*sighs*

Zim:*pushes his head with a PAK leg*

Me: Anyway, on with the dares! First TearsxOfxBlood.

** Talia: I'm feeling extra evil today...Talia: I'm feeling extra evil today...**

**Megan: *grumbles* Shit...**

**Talia: Gir, did you know that Zim's flesh is really waffles? *grins evilly* **

GIR: WAFFLES? *noms on Zim's arm*

Zim: AH! GIR no! Stop it! OBEY!

Me: You know that's never gonna happen. XD

GIR: *still noming* ^^

** Megan: I dare Gaz to try to beat my friend Talia at Rockband. Her highest score is 1,000,000,098. I can't beat her!**

**Talia: Shut up, Meg.**

**Megan: *pissed off* STOP WITH THE MEG JOKE, DAMMIT!**

**Talia: *has crap scared out of her* On the other hand, I think I'm up for some gaming today! Hehe...**

Gaz: *sighs* Fine. Whatever. *starts playing, but didn't get the high score the first time, then glares at it* Dammit...*plays it again, and again, and again*

Me: ^^; Well, while she's doing that. I'm gonna see what's wrong with teh Zuzu.

Nny: *watches me go* She hasn't been clingy lately...

**Megan: Anywho, I dare Gir and Mimi to go on a date! And Gir, Mimi decides how it goes!**

**Talia: GAMR is stupid.**

Me: GAMR is sooooooooo cute though!

Sinthius: *head tilts*

Me:... What? It is.

Mimi: (Why would I go on a date with him? He's... Insane.)

GIR: *eating Zim's head now* YOU TASTE LIKE TEH PIGGIES!

Zim: GIR! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!

Mimi:(... But he is kinda cool.)

Me:*giggles* GIR, wanna hang out with Mimi?

GIR: *gasp* I GETS TO BE AROUND TEH SHINY PRETTY ONE?

Zim: T_l

Me: See? Cute. *pushes them outside*

**Megan: *shouts* Wanna now something? YOU'RE stupid!**

**Talia: o.0 The hell?**

**Megan: Zim, go surfing. Teeheehee... *grins evilly***

Zim: What is this surfing?

Me: *hangs him a How to Surf for Dummies book*

Zim: *reads a coupke of pages of it* WATER? This is something to do with that clear acid?

Dib: Wuss.

Zim: *glares at him*

Me: *tosses Zim into a pool with a surfboard* Oh, and don't fall, or you will be fish food to teh sharks! ^^

Azurah: You're oddly cheerful...

Me:... Okay, now you're starting to make ME depressed.

**Talia: Mimi, dress like a Japanese school girl and do the Caramelldansen with Gir.**

**Megan: I thought you said GAMR is stupid.**

**Talia: Shut up, Meg.**

**Megan: *sigh* I'm just THAT person to hate! *walks off***

**Talia: Hey, don't ditch me! *starts to run off* *stops* Wait, Nny, could you PWEASE give me an autograph? *gives puppy eyes***

Nny: Ummm... Sure? *signs a Happy Noodle Boy comic and hands it to her*

Me: *drags the two inside and forces the schoolgirl uniform on Mimi* Okay, get the music Skai.

Skai: *nose in a book, then looks up* Hm?

Me: MUSIC!

Skai:Fine. *sits up and plays the Caramelldansen song*

Me: And... DANCE!

GIR:*dances hyperly*

Mimi:(this seems a little pointless...)

Me:*video recording* But it's AWESOME!

Sinthius: Next is Miss Author.

Azurah: *perks up* AH! Date dares, right?

Sinthius:*glares*

** (I am frozen, blushing madly)**

**M: This is still Ms. A, y`all! SOMEONE tends to max out on PMs and has to use this. Since she won`t move, I`m doing dares!**

**Gaz: Go to Walmart and spray every air freshener you can find everywhere!**

Gaz: ...Quick question: Why?

Me: Cuz she sez so. NOW GO!

-few mintues later-

Dib: *coming inside with her* I can't believe they called sequerity on you.

Gaz: I can.

Me: *raises hand* I can.

**Tak: Go to Home Depot and bathe in a can of skintone color paint!  
>(Make sure she can`t get it off! ;D) <strong>

Tak: Why would I color my skin differently?

Me: Cuz it's a dare. Now DO IT!

Tak:*groans then goes to Home Depot and picks one of the skin tones, dumps it onto her then comes back* How's this?

Azurah: *tilts head then nods* Not bad.

Tak:*tries to take if off, but can't* What in the Glaux-?

Me:*laughing*

** Dib: You like Fuzz? :3**

Dib: Well... He IS kinda- Hey where is he anyway?

Fuzz:*floats in and noms on Dib's head again* -^w^-

Me: I made it to where whenever someone says Fuzz's name he comes in.^^

Dib: ...Joy...

**Zim: Go to a barbecue place and have some ribs with extra BBQ sauce! **

Zim: -_0 No.

Me:YOU WILL!

Zim:NO ZIM WILL NOT!

Azurah: Why is it that everyone agrues with the Goddess?

Skai: *shrugs*

Me: *drags Zim to the BBQ place* He'll have ribs with extra BBQ sauce.

Waiter: All right, what about you miss?

Me: Just some water. *smirks at Zim evilly*

-few mintues later-

Zim: I'm not eating it. *pokes it with a fork*

Me: *shrugs* Fine then. *tosses the water at his face and laughs when he screams and falls to the floor*

**Zuzu: Be a cute lil` kitty for as long as Luna wants! And wear this. (holds up a blue cat shirt that says 'I heart teh fishies!')**

Azurah: *takes shirt and stares at it* Where'd you get the shirt?

Skai: Don't like it? *continues reading book*

Azurah:*puts it on* I could get used to it.

Sinthius: *facepalms*

Azurah: And by cute, what do you mean, like-

Me: *turns him into a five year old*

Little Zuzu: What da-?

Girls in the audiance: Aaawwwww~

**Luna: Do not touch Nny for all chappie!**

Me: Nuuuuuuuu! *dies*

Skai: Okay, I'm in charge for the rest.

** Nny: Dissect Zim. (Just for Dib. ;) **

Nny: *looks at Zim, then sighs* Why? I mean, doesn't anyone know that I can't STAND any kinda of bodily fluids, including anything that comes from an alien and-

Ghost me: Please Johnny? *whine*

Nny: *groans* Fine.

-few hours later-

Nny: Well, I'm finished. Did you know that whatever he is, he doesn't have bones? It just all cartledge.

Me: Cool. ^^

** And the coup de grace...**  
><strong>Sin, what do you HONESTLY think of Ms. A?<strong>

Me: *hands Sin a mic* Azurah, hit it!

Sinthius: Wait, wha-?

Azurah: You got it! ^^

Sinthius: Aw crap... -_- *starts singing Love you like a Love Song*

Me: That's it for today, bai!^^


	14. Chapter 14

*Azurah is seen, ranting*

Azurah: Okay,first of all, script format IS a type of writing style, whether you like it or not! I mean, it is a stupid rule! It's a writing style that helps bring a better picture into a reader's mind, secondly-

Sinthius:*sighs* Before any of you readers ask, we saw a review that Azurah didn't exactly agree with...

Azurah: And lastly! Not all of us can be perfect little angels! Okay? And- *rant rant rant*

Sinthius: *sigh* Right... Anyway,because our author want to meet halfway with the rules, she will continue to write in script format and you can send dare, but only thrrough via PM. Also, we would like to introduce...

Azurah:A friend of ours that comes from the same school as us...

Both: Please welcome, Luna the half elf!

Luna: *is a short girl with silver hair, blue eyes pale skin, and wearing a white short dress and black high tops walks up* Whut up?

Azurah:*resumes ranting*

Luna:...*sighs* Well, then, let's use the dares that were already summited via reveiw. Remember, from now on, PM the author if you want to summit other dares. *ahem* First is TearsxOfxBlood.

**Talia: *yells Zimmeh style* VICTORY FOR TALIA!**

Azurah:Nice to see a fan, right Zim?

Zim:*not paying attention*... Heh?

**Megan: I dare Zim and Tak to get married. They can't divorce for 2 chapters!**

Random person in the audiance: WHOO! ZATR!

Tak: Why would I even consider marrying this defect? Not to mention, Irkens don't even marry!

Zim: Besides, Tak-stick does not deserve Zim's amazing-ness!

Luna:*facepalm* What have I gotten myself into...?

Azurah: I'll handle this. Guys, come on. It's a dare. You guys know the drill.

Tak/Zim:NO!

Azurah:*sigh* Fine then. Oh Johnny-bot~!

Sinthius:What?

Johnny-boy: *looks very similar to Nny, but only in a robot form* What?

Azurah:*turns to Zim and Tak* Either this works out, or you two get killed.

-Hours later-

Luna:*sigh*Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to forcely unite these two Irken kind, Tak and Zim-

-Fast forward to later-

Tak and Zim: *sitting down with backs turned to each other* I hate you.

Luna:I hate me too... Moving on.

**Talia: Zim, read this My Little Pony Fanfic called "Cupcakes"! *evil laugh***

Megan: Oh, God... This CAN'T be good!

Me:*in a faraway place* NOOOOO! NOT TEH CUPCAKES! DX

Luna:...It's not that scarey. Gods... *hands Zim a laptop with Cupcakes fanfic* Here, read it. Don't latch onto something when you're done. *walks off*

Azurah:Sheesh Luna, have a little heart. DX

-few minutes later*

Zim:e_o ...

Dib: Hey Zim-*grins evilly and holds up a cupcake* Want one?

Zim:*runs off, screaming*

Tak:And I'm married to him for two chapters... Glaux...

Sinthius: It'll be over before you know it.

**Talia: Zim, when you're done reading, admit your Invader uniform is a dress or else I will come to your house and KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! I KNOW where you live!**

Zim: IT'S NOT A DRESS! DX

Azurah: Dude, it's pink and it's a dress. Period. Come on dude. Admit it.

Zim:NEVER!

Luna:Then I guess he'd rather be killed in his sleep.

Zim:HA! Unlike you pathetic hyoomans, Irkens don't need sleep!

Luna:*glares at him* Then wait until the end of this chapter...

**Megan: And Gir, could you PLEASE kiss Mimi? Mimi, please let him! GAMR FOREVAH!**

Talia: *takes step away*

GIR: Okie-doke! *tackles Mimi*

Mimi: (B-but...)

GIR:*kisses Mimi* YOU TAST SHINEY! ^^

Luna:...*facepalm* DX

Azurah:*bursts out laughing* XD

**Megan: And tacos for EVERYBODY! *tacos rain down from the sky***

Talia: Bye, mnaw! *runs out*

Megan: Bye! *chases after*

Sinthius: Bye.

Luna: Is this what normally happens?

Gaz:Pft. Yeah. *continues playing GameSlave*

Azurah: Next is The Emo In Disguise, aka Miss Author.

Sinthius:*perks up* Huh?

**Me: (fangirl-like squeal of happiness)**

Sinthius:*blushes a bit* Heh... I can tell you liked it...

Luna:...What's going on exactly?

Azurah: Him and Miss A-Er... Emo in Disguise have a thing for each other. *mutters*Lucky Bas-

Luna:Watch it! Remember, the rating?

Azurah:...Fine. TT^TT

**M: She liked the song, if you cant tell...Okay, dares.**

Zim: Hmm...we want to torture him...so we say you must throw the Tallests in the ocean!

Zim: *hiding behind a plant* B-But-!

Luna:No buts! Do as the reveiwer says!

Red: How is he even gonna toss us in the ocean when he's shorter than us?

Purple: Yeah. He's gotta be weaker than Invader Larb.

Luna:*gives Zim some strength* Now he can do the dare.

Zim:*slowly drags the Tallest to the ocean then hesitantly tosses them in the ocean, then they get eaten by rabid sharks, the end!*

Luna:...Okay...

Zim: I'm sorrey my Tallest! DX

**Nny: A guy who paints walls with BLOOD has issues with bodily fluid?**

Actual Nny: *was looking at Johnny-Bot* Huh? Oh, well, you see, it's not like I have a choise to paint the wall, I actually find it horribly disgusting. But in order to keep that monster safely inside, I have no other choise but to paint the wall with blood. It's what keeps it satisfied and keeps me out of the danger it comes with.

Luna:... I like him. Who is he?

Sinthius:...*looks at Luna strangely*

**Tak: Super-glue blue human-eye contacts in your eyes!**

Tak: And why would I do that?

Luna:Because if you don't, the two Nny's will get you.

Tak:... I value my life that much,so fine... *grabs super glue and carefully places blue eye contacts on her eyes* Rugh... Are you trying to make me look human?

**Dib and Gaz: Set up a battlefield in Walmarts toy aisle: Barbies vs. G.I. Joes!**

Luna: That actually sounds entertaining. *grabs video camera*

Dib: Do I really have to?

Azurah: Do you really have to ask?

-Soon-

Luna:We're back.

*GIR is seen running around wildly and Tak's trying not to kill Zim*

Sinthius: How'd it go?

-Video camera time!_

_Everything was set up perfectly. There were no signs of the Wal-mart employees and everything was quiet... Too quiet. Like, seriously, there was always people talking in Wal-mart, so where was everyone? Dib slowly peeks his head around a corner. There was no sign of his demon-like sister. Slowly, he crept around, and soon the lights went out and Dib could barely see. Something hit him aside the head, knocking him down on the ground. He lost his glasses, oh his precious glasses. Without them, he couldn't see anything. Next thing he knew, he was getting pelted by G.I. Joes. Gaz has won this round._

_-_End of video camera time!-

Azurah:...*bursts out laughing* XD

Dib: It's not funny! DX

Sinthius:To you it's not. XD

Dib: Shut up!

**Gir: Blow up Justin Bieber and you gets a TACO!**

**LOL, watching The Nightmare Begins.**

**All: Ever notice how a charries first line tells quite a bit about them? Like Dib: "Theyre coming!" Or Gaz: "Dib took the last soda. He will pay!"**

GIR: YAAAAAY!*blows up anyway*

Luna:*revives him* You're supposed to blow up Justin Bieber, whoever that is.

GIR: Oh, okie-doke! *runs off and blows up J.B. ,then a floaty angle taco falls from the sky* Thank you nice ladeh! ^^

Luna: Yes, actually, I have noticed that. It's entertaining, isn't it?

Azurah: Well, that's the end of Miss A- I mean Emo In Disguise's dares. *mutters* Man, I gotta get that right...

Sinthius:*hands Miss A- Darn it, now I'm doing it! Emo In Disguise an envolope* Here... Uh, read it when you have time.

Luna:Aw, how touching. Moving on to XxxKatIsEpicxXX.

***An Irken and a human walk in. The Irken has turquoice eyes, uniform, and spots on PAK, with curly antennae. The human has black hair down to her shoulders, a white t-shirt with a peace sign on it, jeans, and converse.***

**Kat: I have epic dares!**

**Fate: In your dreams.**

**Kat: Shut up! Anyways... Tak, I don't like you, but many peoples are hatin' on you so... here's a bunch of weapons. *Gives* Do whatever you want with them.**

Tak: Thank you. *loads up a bazooka* Oh Zim~.

Zim:...! DX

*big explosion*

Luna:...Oh how wonderful...

**Fate: I have absolutely no comment for that.**

**Kat: People are hating on her! Anyways, next dare. Dib, I want you to steal, and break, all of Gaz's video games that she has at this exact moment. And THEN, you WILL go on a date with Fate!**

**Fate: WHAT?**

**Kat: Yes. Anywhere you want. *Evil smile***

**Fate: Great...**

Dib: B-B-But-

Luna:You will do the dare or you shall suffer such wrath that there will be no meaning of peace when I'm finished with you...

Dib:... *quickly breaks Gaz's video games and drags Fate out the door*

Azurah: Have fun...

Sinthius: Oh, don't even start up again.

**Kat: Another dare! Almighty Tallest, BOTH of you, congratulations! You've won a day in the closet with Rebecca Black singing Friday over and over! Yay for you! I brought her just for the occasion.**

**Rebecca Black: Who wants to hear my AWESOME song!**

**Fate: Torturer.**

**Kat: I know!**

**Fate: OK... hopefully that's it...**

**Kat: Yeah... it is, unfortunatly. Bye!**

Luna:Bye!

Tallests: e_o ...

Sinthius: How'd the date go?

Dib: Fine. Just fine.

Azurah:*shoves both Tallest and Rebecca Black in the closet* Have a wonderful time! ^^

*screaming and pounding is heard*

Luna:...Moving on, again... Next is TheAlmightyTacoGaurdianBlez.

Azurah: In other words, Meghan! Hi! ^^

**Meghan: BLUH. Need to make more of an effort to review every chapter...**

Blez: QUIT BEING SO LAZY.

Meghan: WHEN YOU QUIT BEING SO EVIL!

Blez:...

Meghan: Exactly.

Blez:...*turns to Luna* I'm telling you right now. If you say ANYTHING about me liking Dib again, I'LL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH THEM!

Luna:... What did I do? DX

Sinthius: Our author, not you.

Luna:Oh... Okay...

**Meghan: You can't, REMEMBER?**

Blez: I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! DX Violence is all I know! Now that you've taken that away from me, I'M GOING FREAKING INSANE!

Meghan: Well, you'll just have to deal with it.

Blez:*shaking, twitching insanely*

Meghan: I don't like you like this. YOU BE FANGIRL AGAIN!

Blez:...*eye twitches again*...

Meghan:...uh...

Blez: OMG, HI AZURAH! *glomps him*

Azurah: Nice to see you too Blez. -w-

Luna:Oh, blech...

**Meghan:...okay, DARES! Zim, I dare you to eat this exploding grape. *hands him the grape***

Blez: OHH! Ish his squeedily spooch gonna 'splode?

Meghan: Yes, most likely so. X3

Blez:...I like explodin' grapes. *hugs Azurah more*

Zim:... But I don't want to explode...

GIR: Master go boom?

Luna: Very much so, if he eats the grape.

Audiance:*chanting*Eat it, eat it, eat it!

Zim: All right!*eats grape*... Huh, must be a de-*explodes*

Luna:I'm not cleaning this up... *revives Zim*

**Meghan: Okay...DIBBEH! I dare you to kiss Sinthius, cuz I'm mean like dat.**

Sinthius:...

*squeel is heard*

Sinthius:SHUT UP JESSA! DX

Luna:You do know that she does pair you sometimes with other guys right?

Sinthius:... I'm gonna kill her when she's not expecting it...

Dib:I ain't gonna kiss him.

Luna:People don't seem to mind it when you kiss that green dude.

Zim/Dib:*looks like their mind broke*

Sinthius:And why should I let him anyway?

Luna:Cuz we got a homicidal maniac that won't take no for an answer.

Nny:Actually-

Luna:Now's not the time. SO KISS HIM ALREADY! *shoves Dib to Sinthius and they kiss*

*squeal is heard again*

Dib/Sinthius:SHUT UP AUTHOR!

**Blez: Ewwww. That sounds yucky. HEY I GOTTTA IDEEEEAAAAAA!**

Meghan: Eh...go ahead.

Blez: Gaz, wear a sombrero and a fake mustache, then go around telling everyone you love them in a French accent.

Meghan: Uh...don't you mean a Spanish accent?

Blez: NO. French. *giggles* WAIT, not Azurah. He's MINE. *glares at Gaz*

Azurah:It's so nice to be favored over all of the others. X3

Gaz: Not like I want to tell him that anyway...

Luna:Right... Anyway, here's the hat and mustache. And good luck.

-Few hours later-

Gaz:*sits down back on the couch, ripping the mustache off and throwing the sombrero onto the groud and plays a game on an iphone or something*

Sinthius:That... Was a bit awkward...

Luna:And kissing the geek wasn't?

Sinthius:IT WASN'T MY DECISION! DX

Gaz:All of you can die in a hole now...

**Meghan:*facepalm* Uh...Zim again. DO DA TACO DANCE TO THE WAFFLES SONG. And Gir hasta sing teh Waffles song. X3**

Blez: I WANT MUNCHIES! Cheez munchies. X3

Meghan: O_o...it's weird having her like this still. *shrug* Anyway, bye!

Blez: But I wanna stay heeeeerrrreee. DX

Meghan:...OKAY. *disappears*

GIR: YAAAAY! *starts singing the Waffle song*

Zim:*groans and reluctantly starts to dance the taco dance*

Luna:FASTER YOU GREEN BLOB OF FLESH! DANCE LIKE YOU MEAN IT!

Azurah:A comment could be made here... *is slapped* OW! DX

Sinthius: Keep in mind the rating, would you?

Blez:*punches Sinthius for hitting Azurah*

Luna:... This is starting to get a little out of hand... Well, anyway, next is GIRloversanonymous.

**Wow I love this! OK, dares.**

Zim: u r awesome and deserve a break. just do your best evil laugh.

Zim:*still doing the taco dance*

Dib: Why does everyone favor him over me? I'M the one trying to save the world here!

Azurah: Shut up Meg. XP

Dib: Knock it off! DX

Luna:*facepalm and groans* Zim, you have a dare.

Zim:Heh?

Luna:Do your best laugh, and let's hurry along, it's almost three thousand words...

Sinthius: We've been on that long?

Luna:YOU'RE WASTING PRECIOUS LINES HERE!

Sinthius: Sorry...

Luna: QUIT It!

Zim:... *evil laugh*

**Dib: I luv te moment in te first episode when u get attacked by the dog. RELIVE THAT MOMENT!**

Dib:... But I don't wanna relive it.

Luna:To bad. You have to.

Dib:*sighs and climbs up the fence*

Azurah:It's kinda tempting to push him.

Sinthius:Zim did, didn't he?

Azurah:Oh yeah. *tosses Zim at Dib, they both fall and get attacked by the dog*

Sinthius:*facepalm*That's not what I meant. -_-

Luna:*laughing*It worked though! XD

**GIR: I luv u! sing the doom song. also, Dib's foot is really a giant cupcake.**

*screaming is heard and a door slammed shut*

Azurah:Jessa, you know it's not that bad of a story!

GIR:Doom doom do-doom doom doom! Doom di-doom doom doooooooom! Doom-doom-doom! Doom doom do-doom doom di-doom doomy doom doom! Doom doom doom do-doom doom doom! Doom di-doom doom doooooooom! Doom-doom-doom! Doom doom do-doom doom di-doom doomy doom doom! Doom di-doom doom-doom-doom. THE END! *noms Dib's foot*

Dib: Ow! Hey Get offa me! OW!

Azurah:How'd they escape from the dog?

Gaz:It died in a black hole of demons.

Azurah:...*whispers to Sinthius*Is she actually serious?

Sinthius:*shrugs*

**Gaz: u rock. plz punch Dib.**

Dib:WHY ME?

Gaz:*punches Dib's arms and continues playing game*

**Tak: u SUCK! u r banished 2 te land of angry violent monkies for te chapter.**

OK, that's about it. last, everybody has to...EAT GIRS FAMOUS SOAPY WAFFLES!

luv u all! bye-bye!

Aurah:Bai!

Tak:NOOOOOooooooo!*get pumbled by monkies*

Luna:...Monkies are aparently evil...

Gaz:*eats soapy waffles and doesn't reaspond whatsoever*

GIR:*eats them like Pak-Man*

Dib:Do I really have to?

Luna:Yes.

-Hours later-

Luna:Azurah! Sinthius! I'm not cleaning this mess up!

Azurah:I don't think we... Hold that thought.*pukes in a bucket*

Sinthius:*also sick*The dare said _everybody_...

Luna:*sigh*True. *snaps fingers and everything's back to normal* NEXT!

Azurah:Um... WatermelonwafflesBISCUITS.

**EPICNESS! ... now my OCs will do the daring cuz i am too damn lazy :P**

**Nyx: AW C'MON! THIS IS LIKE WHAT THE THIRD ONE JUST TODAY?**

**Dab: No! Second one today! *Eating another apple, spewing apple evrywhere as she talks***

**Nyx: CHEW WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSED FILTHY HYUMAN! Zim! DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE! I HATE YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I GOT BANISHED ON EARTH!**

**Kat: *creeping Nyx stops an inch from her* NYXIE!**

**Nyx: *Spazz attack* AGH! FUCK, KAT! QUIT DOING THAT!**

Azurah: I can tell that this is a lovely bunch of people and/or Irkens here. How nice...

Sinthius:*facepalm AGAIN*

Zim:Bu-

Dib: Finally, SOMEONE that actually hate you more than me.

Luna:*pushes Zim into a whole and he is eaten by rabid sharks*... How did the sharks get in there?

Azurah:*shrugs* Hell if I know.

**Kat: WHEN YOU STOP HATING ZIM!**

**Nyx:...**

**Sam: *walks in sees the insainty* Hey guys. Another apple Dab?**

**Dab: YES GOT A FRACKING PROBLEM WITH THAT DUDE? DIDN'T THINK SO!**

**Kota: Hey peoples... bye peoplez...**

***Nyx and Kat screaming at each other again, Dab suddenly glomps Sam***

**Kota: hey Zim... I guess i'll have to do the dares... alrighty then... well ANYONE ELSE GOT A DARE FOR ZIM? *cricket sounds off* i'll take that as a no then... well Zim, Die. (NYX'S DARE) Dib... *smiles evilly* go out with Nyxie, just don't make her angry.**

Luna: *revives Zimmeh* I guess people have an equal balance of hating you and loving you Dib.

Dib:...Right...Okay then, so,-

Zim:Why do I have to die again? DX

Luna:just cuz.*snaps fingers and rabid sharks attack him again*

Sinthius:*shoves Dib outside* Have a nice date!

**Nyx: WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU DAKOTA?**

**Kat: *trying to hypnotize Nyx with a pickle***

**Kota:... Gaz, kill some random people with Fred, just because all of us hate humanity.**

**Fred: *smiles***

Gaz:Can the tall skinny guy come too?

Nny:Hm?

Luna:It doesn't say he can... But, eh, why not? Kill anyone.

Gaz: *picks up the bat with a nail in it*Hey author!

Me:*takes off running and screaming again*

-due to me running away I have no idea what happened later on, so we all come to here...-

Luna:That was slightly entertaining. XP

Sinthius:Slightly? *eye twitch*

Azurah: I... I didn't know you could do that to a human body..

Blez: I knew that. There was a lot of things that one could do-

Azurah: and I don't wanna know. DX I'll wait for the horror movies.

Luna/Sinthius: Wuss.

**Kota: Tak, kiss Zim on the lips with tounge, WAIT WHO THE HELL WROTE THESE? Oh yeah, the author person... wwB...so Gir eat random stuff. Mimi go on a date with Gir, because the leprachauns told you to. *leprachaun suddenly pops up***

**Leprachaun: Go on a date Mimi with Gir!**

**Kota: I think that's all... yeah... *take out book and satchel of juice and starts to read and sip the juice, Nyx and Kat still fighting, Leprachaun dancing, Sam and Dab disturbingly kissing, Fred scaring little children...normal***

**Author Person (wwB):... WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE? *eye twitching***

Luna: Oh yeah, I forgot to revive him. *does so and shoves Zim to Tak and they kiss*

Zim: BLECH! DX

Tak: *shoves Zim away and he's attacked by rabid sharks again*

GIR: A date! YAY! *grabs Mimi by the hand and skips outside with her*

Dib:*coming back inside* So, what I miss?

Azurah: Probably the most horrible thing one could do to a human body... *eye twitch*

Blez: I told yo-

Azurah: I know, I know, but I don't wanna know. DX

Dib:... o.O Okaaaaay...

-later-

*Luna is still trying to talk to Nny, who is to stay another three chapters, Azurah can't sleep, due to nightmares, and Sinthius and Gaz are playing her video game, which have been restored*


End file.
